Una nueva vida
by Animem4ker
Summary: A pasado tiempo desde que Ash tuvo aquella noche con Misty...A cumplido su sueño de ser un Maestro Pokemon...pero no sabe que hacer con su futuro
1. Chapter 1

**Hi nuevamente xD, la clasificación M, es porque para que entiendan algunas cosas aquí, DEVERIAN leer el Fanfiction llamado La Sirena y El Maestro, no es obligatorio, pero deverian leerlo para que puedan compreder este Fic en su totalidad, espero que este Fanficition sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten, esperare sus Reviews xD**

**Decisiones.**

Han pasado varios años desde que Ash tuvo esa noche con Misty, esa noche donde ambos sellaron su amor y ambos se comprometieron a una vida futura, ahora Ash es mayor de edad, con veinte años, ahora Ash es un hombre más maduro, su tono de voz ahora era por lo general es calmado y sereno, pero aun así seguía siendo "un poco" despistado, y es considerado como el mejor entrenador del planeta, no hay región que Ash no halla visitado aunque sea una vez, no hay Pokémon al que el no halla visto, siempre envuelto en problemas y siempre con Jessie y James siguiéndolo, pudo cumplir su sueño, el sueño de convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon

Pero…que es un sueño al volverse realidad, este deja de ser un sueño, aquello por lo cual el había luchado, había llegado a su final, es cierto que en su camino se hizo de muchos amigos, vivió grandes aventuras, conoció Pokémones que muchos matarían por solo ver, pero al final que…su fiel compañero, Pikachu siempre se mantuvo y continuo a su lado, pero todos los amigos con los que viajó tuvieron que separarse y todos regresaron a sus propias vidas, Ash nunca se había puesto a pensar en su futuro, que es lo que haría una vez conseguido el titulo por el cual tanto soñó.

Ash había regresado a Kanto, a su ciudad natal, Pueblo Paleta, un día, el se quedo solo en su casa, su madre había ido a ayudar al profesor Oak, Ash estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala con Pikachu acurrucado encima de las piernas de Ash, Pikachu mira a Ash y lo ve deprimido, al verlo así le pregunta-Que te pasa Ash…nunca te había visto tan deprimido-Ash en la región Shino había tenido un tercer encontró con un viejo amigo suyo, con Mewtwo, después de este encuentro, Mewtwo le entrego a Ash la capacidad de entender el lenguaje Pokémon, no importa cual fuera el Pokémon, Ash lo entendía y los escuchaba como si le hablase un ser humano-Ash sin mirar a Pikachu le responde-Es solo que…-luego mira a Pikachu, le sonríe y empieza a acariciarle su cabeza-nuestro viaje llego a su fin…y nunca pensé en que haría cuando este terminara-Pikachu se pone a su lado y le dice-si mal no recuerdo…a ti te hicieron una propuesta…porque no la tomas-Ash mira confundido a Pikachu, hasta que llega a su cabeza esa propuesta de la que Pikachu hablaba, pero también recordó otra cosa, algo mejor que esa propuesta, y si el era capaz de unir habas para formar una…entonces aquella neblina que cubría su futuro se despejaría por completo, y lo único que el estaría viendo seria una muy hermosa luz blanca.

No es mala idea…aun que se me ocurrió sumarle algo a tu idea-responde Ash con una sonrisa, se levanta y sube a su cuarto, mientras subía Pikachu le pregunta a Ash cual era esa otra idea a lo que este responde-solo digamos…que vamos a hacer un ultimo viaje-Pikachu quedan aun más confundido, Ash entra y rápidamente sale con una tarjeta en su mano, busca el teléfono y marca el numero que se encontraba en su tarjeta, cuando la persona responde Ash dice entusiasmado-Scott¿eres tu?-Scott reconoce la voz de Ash en el acto, después de ser saludado, felicitado y todo lo demás Ash dice-dime…¿aun esta hábil ese puesto de Cerebro de la Frontera…?-Ash se tiene que quitar el teléfono de su oído al oir los gritos de Scout, fueron tan fuertes que hasta Pikachu pudo oírlos y estos fuero los siguientes-¿¡ESTAS BROMEANDO, NO ENTREGARLE ESE PUESTO AL MEJOR ENTRENADOR DEL PLANETA¡ SERIA COMO SACARSE EL PREMIO GORDO Y NO COBRARLO!-Ash vuelve a ponerse el teléfono en su oído y continua-en ese caso…me gustaría hablar de eso con tigo…¿podrías venir a mi casa en Pueblo Paleta…?-Scott nuevamente grita diciendo-¡ME VERAS AHÍ MAÑANA A PRIMERA HORA!-Ash cuelga el telefono sonríe y se dirige a Pikachu-bueno…con eso debería quedar lista la primara parte…ahora solo me falta la segunda-Pikachu queda confundió pero ve una expresión de pena y felicidad en el rostro de Ash, luego pregunta-ya te decidiste a tomar esa oferta…ahora que vamos a hacer el resto del día…-Ash sonríe y responde-Vamos a darle la noticia a los demás-Ash le extiende el brazo a Pikachu y este sube a su cabeza, de ahí, salen a decirle a los demás acerca de su decisión.

Al día siguiente, Scout se presenta en la casa de Ash a las cinco de la madrugada, siendo Pikachu quien abre y Ash bajando por las escaleras en pijama, al ver a Scott se despabila por completo y lo hace pasar, discuten como va hacer lo de convertirse en Cerebro de la Frontera, Scott le estaba de decirle algo a Ash cuando este dijo lo que le importaba hasta el momento-Por ahora…solo me importa la ubicación, y no el rol que voy a cumplir, si no te importa, si se va a construir una "Zona de Batalla" para mi, me gustaría que estuviera cerca de bastante agua, es decir, frente al mar o cerca de un Lago…claro eso si se puede…-Scott le propone un sitio en Kanto que no se encuentra muy lejos de serca de la ciudad Fushia, el sitio da a la playa, y se puede construir una zona para que todos los Pokémones de Ash se puedan sentir agustos como si aun estubieran con el Profesor Oak, a Ash le parece perfecto el lugar, Scott nuevamente estaba apunto de decirle de su rol, pero Ash nuevamente lo detiene y le dice-discúlpame si soy brusco a interrumpirte de esta forma…pero por ahora tengo algo más de que ocuparme y me preguntaba si pudieses llevarme a un par de sitios-Scott dice que no hay problema y que el camino el le explicaría su rol, Ash acepta y continua-dime...conoces algún sitio donde puedan tallar gemas…como un Zafiro...y dos…necesito que me lleves a Ciudad Cerulean-Scott le dice a Ash que en ciudad Pewter hay un Joyero que puede hacer ese trabajo y que no tenia problema con llevarlo a Ciudad Cerulean, Ash agradece a Scott y le pide que se espere mientras se baña, viste y se despide de su madre, Scott no ve ningún problema en eso, Ash sube seguido por Pikachu y entra en su cuarto.

Después de haberse alistado, Ash se asegura de llevarse todo lo que va a necesitar, incluyendo su bolsa para dormir, ya que Scott lo iba a llevar a Ciudad Cerulean, pero se iba regresar caminando y esperaba que alguien lo acompañara, se despide de su mamá y se monta en el carro de Scott, Pikachu se sienta en las piernas de Ash, este se pone el cinturón y sujeta bien fuerte a Pikachu ya que tenia recuerdos de la forma de conducir Scott, saliendo de la casa de Ash alrededor de las siete.

Se convirtió en una experiencia terrible de Pueblo Paleta a ciudad Pewter, la ciudad en la que había conocido a Bruck, pero en el camino, Scott le pudo explicar cual seria su rol como nuevo Cerebro de la Frontera, La liga Pokémon había decido construirle su propia "Zona de Batalla" con una novena medalla, aquellos que pudiesen ganar esta novena medalla, estarían nominados y se les otorgaría el derecho de enfrentarse a los NUEVOS ELITES de la Liga Pokémon, Ash quedo sorprendido al oir los nombres de los nuevos Elites, estos eran Tyson, Richie, Morrison y AJ, este ultimo nombre le sonó a Ash, pero lo no recordaba quien era hasta que Scott le dijo alguno de sus Pokémones, inmediatamente, los recuerdos de este entrenador llegaron a la cabeza de Ash, este era aquel chico que había construido su propio Gimnasio y que había prometido que una vez que consiguiera 100 victorias empezaría su viaje a los Gimnasios Pokémon, fue aquel entrenador que tenia un Sandshrew y que a tan temprana edad este sabía como ejecutar Fisura, estos cuatro entrenadores, se habían convertido en la nueva Elite Cuatro, y si alguno de los entrenadores que desafiara a los nuevos Elites, y consiguiera vencerlos, le tocaría enfrentarse de nuevo al líder del Noveno "Gimnasio" de la Frontera de Batallas en una batalla de full equipo, en otras palabras, a aquel que tenia el titulo de Maestro Pokémon, le tocaría enfrentarse a Ash.

A Ash le gusto bastante la idea, aunque sus viajes habían terminado, podría seguir batallando y conociendo a nuevas personas, llegaron a Ciudad Pewter alrededor de las seis de la tarde, para suerte de Ash, la Joyería del Joyero que Scott le había mencionado aun seguía abierta, Ash deja a Pikachu con Scott, saca de su morral un Zafiro de considerable tamaño, casi del mimo tamaño que del puño de Ash y una Piedra agua, se baja del auto y entra en la joyería, al oir la petición de Ash el Joyero se sobre salta pero Ash insiste, no importaba lo que costase, el quería que lo hiciera, incluso Ash le dice al Joyero que puede quedarse con todo lo que quedase del Zafiro una vez que terminara con el, con solo oir eso el Joyero acepta pero le dice a Ash que le tomara alrededor de una semana hacer lo que el le pide, para que quede todo bien pulido y pueda darle uso, Ash acepta.

Al salir Ash le dice a Scott que debe quedarse en Ciudad Pewter por una semana y le pide que lo lleve donde Bruck para ver si puede quedarse con el esa semana, Scott le dice a Ash que Bruck ahora tiene su propio centro de crianza Pokémon en las afueras de la ciudad, siendo así, Ash decide quedarse en el centro Pokémon, Pikachu objeta pero Ash le promete que de regreso pasaran a visitarlo, Scott deja a Ash en el centro Pokémon y le enfermera Joy deja que Ash se quede esa semana si la ayudaba, Ash acepta las condiciones, Scott le informa a Ash que para poder ir ahorrando tiempo, el dejara Pewter para informarles a los de la Liga acerca de donde se construirá su Zona de Batalla y que regresara al finalizar la semana.

Aquella semana pasa muy rápido y al séptimo día Ash se presenta en la Joyería donde el joyero ya tenia listo su pedido, Pikachu le exige a Ash que le muestre lo que había mandado a hacer, Ash después de recibir una cajita negra de parte del Joyero se agacha, y la abre frente a Pikachu, lo que ve Pikachu es algo realmente hermoso, era una anillo, echo de Zafiro puro, y en lugar de un diamante tenia unido a este era una Gota de agua tallada de la piedra agua-Ash…esto…esto es para…-Ash asiste con la cabeza y responde a Pikachu-ya lo adivinaste…es un anillo...un anillo de compromiso…echo para Misty-el rostro de Pikachu se ilumino al oir esas palabras-ESA…es mi idea…eso es lo que quiero para mi futuro-Ash cierra la cajita y la guarde en su bolsillo, luego le dice a Pikachu con su rostro algo sonrojado-solo espero que ella desee compartir su futuro con migo...-Pikachu sonríe y dice-se que querrá, se que aceptara-Ash nuevamente sonríe y le extiende el brazo a Pikachu, este sube a su hombro y salen de la Joyería

Al salir se encuentran a Scott, este le pregunta si ya estaba listo, Ash asiste y se sube al carro de una forma dudosa, y de ahí salen si parada alguna hacia Ciudad Cerulean saliendo de Pewter al las nueve en punto.

Con la velocidad a la que conduce Scott y con los caminos que el toma, llegaron a Ciudad Cerulean antes del medio día, al llegar Scott le pregunta a donde desea ir, Ash responde que al centro Pokémon, al llegar ahí, antes de bajarse se dirige a Scott para pedirle otro favor, este no le va problema, Ash le dice-quisiera que buscaras a cualquiera de las hermanas de Misty, si es que encuentras a alguna...y si ves a Misty…no le digas que estoy aquí-Scott empieza a atar cabos y cree conocer el motivo de Ash, a lo que le responde con su típica sonrisa-No hay problema, si no están ninguna de las hermanas…vendré a informarte-Ash se baja y al cerrar la puerta Scott pisa a fondo y se aleja de ahí dejando una nube de polvo-Dime que no nos vamos a regresar con ese loco de la carretera-comenta Pikachu mostrándole una expresión muy explicita a Ash, este pone una sonrisa nerviosa y responde-no te preocupes por eso…nos regresaremos caminando…por eso traje los sacos de dormir.

A los pocos minutos Scott regresa con Violet, entran al centro Pokémon y encuentran a Ash sentado solo cerca de los teléfonos, Violet al ver a Ash lo abraza, saluda, y felicita, después todos los halagos y demás, Ash empieza a hablar con Violet-escucha…podría pedirte un favor…-Violet responde de forma muy entusiasta y positiva-bueno…-Ash se quita su morral y saca una pequeña carta con un pequeños saco marrón claro y le entrega ambas cosas Violet, esta las recibe y Ash empieza a hablar-quiero que pongas esto en un lugar donde Misty pueda verlo…-Violet no hace comentario alguno pero suelta un risita al ver a Ash un poco sonrojado, Ash no le da importancia y continua-y…si pudes…me gustaría poder entrar al Gimnasio esta noche-Violet no da comentario, solamente saca unas llaves, se las entrega a Ash y empieza a decirle cual es cual, a Ash solo le importaba cual era la de los vestidores y alguna que le permitiera entrar, Violet le dice Ash-No te preocupes…no le diré nada y pondré esto en un lugar donde pueda verlo-le guille el ojo y le pide a Scott que la lleve al Gimnasio nuevamente.

En el Gimnasio, al llegar de Violet sus otras hermanas la interrogan para saber porque Scott le había pedido que lo acompañara, antes de responder, pregunta si Misty se encontraba en el Gimnasio y estas le dicen que había salido al Centro Pokémon, rápidamente Violet busca el teléfono más cercano y llama al centro Pokémon para advertir a Ash, la enfermera Joy recibe la llamada y le da un escondite a Ash, Ash puede oir desde donde la enfermera Joy lo había escondido la voz de Misty, pero el quería que su visita fuera una sorpresa y no se atreve a salir para verla-de haberla podido ver, se hubiera sorprendido de cuanto había cambiado Misty desde la ultima vez que la vio, Misty ahora era más alta, pero un poco más pequeña que Ash, esbelta y bella de cuerpo, su atuendo era uno similar al ultimo que el vio cuando se despidió de ella para tomar el desafió de la Frontera de Batalla, pero ahora de color azul y con los bordes de color amarrillos- pasado el peligro Ash sale y la enfermera Joy le sugiere que se quede en la sala de emergencias para que no lo encuentre, este acepta y se queda hay dentro hablando con Pikachu en espera de la noche.

Cuando Misty regresa al Gimnasio, saluda a sus hermanas y es recibida por su Azumarill, después de haberla saludado y a todos sus Pokémones de agua-todos los Pokémones de agua de Misty habían evolucionado, todos menos Psyduck, aun después de tanto tiempo, Psyduck seguía siendo…PSYDUCK, y seguía siendo tan frustrante para Misty como siempre-se dirige a su cuarto, al entrar en este encuentra en su peinadora una pequeña bolsa de color marrón claro y un pedazo de papel debajo de ella-No puede ser…-la escena le parecía muy familiar, lentamente camina hasta su peinadora, toma la bolsa y hasta el peso de este le es muy familiar, ella creía saber que era y por eso no se atrevió a abrirla, pone la bolsa en su peinadora, toma el pedazo de papel y al abrirlo se da cuenta que es una nota Misty retrocede un pazo y se lleva la mano al pecho al ver lo que decía la nota y esta tenia escrito lo siguiente.

"Me puedo imaginar que tan familiar se te es esta nota, por favor, no intente buscarme, te veré esta noche en el mismo sitio que nos vimos hace casi diez años, misma hora, mismo lugar, mismo plan, si aceptas…ya sabes que hacer con el contenido de la bolsa…Firma: Ash"

Misty no podía creer lo que decía la nota, era de el, era de su puño y letra, Misty sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho su rostro se lleno de jubilo al leer esa nota, y esta sin vacilar acepto, nuevamente, Misty repitió el mismo proceso llegada la media noche, sus hermanas se habían quedado dormidas e hizo que respiraran un poco del somnífero de Venasaur-Bulbasaur se había convertido en un gran Venasaur y Ash lo había liberado en el bosque Viridian para que lo cuidara, aun así, Ash nunca dejo de ser amigo de Venasaur ni vise-versa, en la semana que Scott lo dejo en Pewter, Ash se interno en el bosque para buscar a su gran amigo y pedirle nuevamente un poco de su somnifero, pero esta vez le explico para que lo quería-e igual con sus pokémones, Misty se puso nuevamente su ropa habitual y nuevamente sin sus gomas, solo sus medias, no esperaba repetir lo que sucedió, pero el ver a Ash, en ese sitio, de la misma forma hacia que el corazón de Misty se acelerara, cuando llego a los vestidores encontró las luces igual que antes, salio corriendo hasta el foco de luz y antes de ver quien se encontraba ahí grito-¡ASH!-pero no se encontraba nadie nada más que las luces prendidas y sin rastro de Ash.

Pero…donde esta-se decía Misty confundida y algo decepcionada-acaso…será una broma que mis hermanas me estab jugando…se habrán enterado de lo que tuvimos Ash y yo hace tiempo-esta vez no fue un pensamiento, esta vez lo dijo en voz alta, repentinamente, Misty sintió unos fuertes brazos que la envolvían y una voz muy serena y dulce hablándole al oído-la única forma de que se hallan enterado…es que tu les hallas dicho-Misty se petrifico, sus ojos pura felicidad, sintió que un fuerte cuerpo la envolvía, lentamente voltio su cara para ver quien se encontraba detrás suyo, puede ver el mismo rostro de niño que vio hace tiempo, los mismos ojos tiernos y dulces, la misma expresión serena y calmada-A…S…H-fue lo que pudo decir Misty al verlo, Ash sonríe y le responde-hola Misty…me da mucho gusto verte-Ash deja de abrazarla por un momento, en ese instante, Misty se voltea, envuelve el cuello de Ash y lo besa, un beso profundo y de amor, Ash lo recibe muy gustoso.

Ash rompe el beso por un momento y le dice-veo que extrañaste eso-Misty responde casi llorando-no tienes idea de cuanto lo extrañe…dime que te trae…"POR ESTE LUGAR"-Misty hace énfasis en esta ultima palabra, Ash pone una sonrisa nerviosa y responde-no es lo que tu piensas-luego cambia su expresión a una de ternura y acaricia el rostro de Misty-pero siento que si eso fuera lo que trajera por este sitio…no creo que tuvieras problemas en dármelo…¿no es así?-Misty le devuelve la sonrisa nerviosa a Ash, luego este continua-no, no es eso...vine para darte un obsequio…pero solo podré dártelo si dejas de abrazarme, te alejas un poquito, cierra tus ojos y me prestas tus manos-Misty obedece al instante, una vez que Ash se asegura de que Misty no hace trampas, se dispone a darle su regalo.

Ash saca de su bolsillo la cajita con su anillo, rogando que este le quedara a Misty, Ash toma la mano de Misty y le pone su anillo el cual encaja a la perfección, Misty siente en el momento que Ash le coloca el anillo, sintió en ese justo momento que todo su cuerpo fue sacudido desde adentro, sintió que su corazón estaba apunto de estallar, por más que ella deseaba abrir sus ojos para ver lo que hacia Ash, no lo hizo sino hasta que Ash se lo pidió, al abrirlos, ve en su mano izquierda el hermoso anillo de Zafiro que Ash había mando a hacerle, reconoce la piedra que adorna su anillo, las lagrimas se le salían y con un tono de voz que demostraba su felicidad dice-Ash…esto…esto significa lo que creo que significa…-Ash muestra una sonrisa muy dulce en su rostro y responde-si…eso es lo que a traído hoy a "ESTE LUGAR" la pregunta es…¿aceptas?-Misty no tenia palabras para describir como se sentía en ese momento, lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse hacia Ash y y abrazarlo, Ash le devuelve el abrazo y le pregunta casi en susurro-eso…¿es un si?-Misty asiste frotando su cabeza con el cuello de Ash moviendola de una forma positva, en ese momento una lagrima solitaria desciende por el rostro de Ash la cual se pierde al tocar el cabello de Misty.

Ash separa el rostro de Misty un momento para poder hablarle, esta aun estaba llorando de felicidad, Ash se dirige a ella con un tono de voz muy sereno dulce y profundo-en ese caso…¿vendrías a Pueblo Paleta con migo?-Misty responde-me gustaría…pero ahora soy líder de Gimnasio…y tengo una obligación que cumplir-Ash sonríe-yo tengo la solución para eso…Scott esta aquí, el fue el que me trajo, el podría conseguir un reemplazo, además…si le dices a tus hermanas el motivo por el cual te vas…no creo que vallan a negar tu partida-Misty sonríe nuevamente y esta vez se lanza al pecho de Ash recostándose en este le pregunta-pero dime algo…¿Dónde vamos a vivir?-Ash responde-en una casa que se va a construir…por desgracia no puede hacer que la ubicaran cerca de ciudad Cerulean-Misty mira al rostro de Ash y le pregunta confundida-¿De que hablas?-Ash sonríe y responde-no pude hacer que quedara cerca de ciudad Cerulean, por el simple echo que una "Zona de Batalla" oficial de la liga Pokémon, de la Frontera de Batallas debe ser ubicada en la frontera ¿no lo crees así…?-Misty quedo completamente muda al oir en lo que se iba a combertir Ash, luego este le dice sujetándola por el mentón-te parece bien nuestra nueva y futura casa…novia mía…-Misty responde ahora con una expresión llorosa en su rostro-claro que me gusta-Misty acerca su rostro cada vez más al de Ash hasta que termino de decir-novio mió…-finalizando con un beso, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar por parte ambos, la felicidad que sentían en ese momento era incomparable, e incalculable…y pensar que todo empezó un simple beso en los labios aquella noche en la que las cosas se salieron un "poquito de control" y ahora…ambos se encontraban comprometidos para lo que ambos esperaban fuese una feliz y duradera vida juntos.

**No los voy a dejar tan cortados, el nombre del próximo capitulo es "En defensa de un Amor: Ash y Pikachu, Luchadores natos", espero les halla gustado este Fic xD, y espero que lo sigan disfrutando, esperare todos sus Rewievs, anónimos y no anónimos, no me importa de donde vengan, lo que me importa es que lleguen xD, nos veremos en el siguiente cap, hasta entonces xD**

**P.S: He realizado un pequeño cambio de lugar para aquellos que ya leyeron este fic, en lugar de estar cerca de Pueblo Paleta, la zona de Batalla de Ash estara cerca de Ciudad Fushia (esto para los conocedores de Pokemon) es decir, cerca del Gimnasio de Koga, al igual que el nombre del siguiente cap, se que lo van a disfrutar xD, nos seguimos leyendo, cya  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi de nuevo, les traigo aquí el segundo cap xD, espero que lo disfruten, si les gusto el anterior, se que este les gustara, disfrútenlo xD**

**En defensa de un Amor**

**Ash y Pikachu**

**Luchadores natos**

Al día siguiente Misty se presenta en la cocina para desayunar con su pijama aun puesta-la pijama de Misty, de color azul, con caritas de Marril en toda la parte de arriba-al ver a sus hermanas muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción, mete su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pijama y se les acerca a la mesa para preguntarle con un tono de voz muy suave-Disculpen…¿Quería saber si ustedes pueden encargarse del gimnasio otra vez?- al oírla, sus hermanas la ven… "feo" y empiezan a quejarse, luego Misty saca su mano izquierda y poniéndola en la mesa dice-es que…en realidad me tengo que ir de ciudad Cerulean-Violet es la primera en quejarse al oir esas palabras, pero también es la primera en darse cuenta del anillo en la mano de Misty quedándose muda, al ver a Violet así, las otras hermanas también sedan cuenta del anillo, luego ven a Misty quien tenia una sonrisa de niña inocente, luego esta pregunta-entonces…¿podrían?-Violet se pone al lado de Misty aun muda, toma la mano de Misty y contempla el anillo, luego dirige su mirada a Misty y suelta un grito de alegría, se lanza sobre ella abrazándola y al mismo tiempo, tumbándola, inmediatamente sus otras dos hermanas también se lanzan encima de ella y empiezan a llenar a Misty de preguntas.

¡QUIEREN QUITARSEME DE ENCIMA!-grita eufórica Misty obedeciendo sus hermanas en el acto, Misty se sienta se limpia, suspira y de forma muy serena empieza a responder a las preguntas que le hicieron sus hermanas-primero, es de Ash con quien estoy comprometida, segundo, hoy saldremos a pueblo Paleta y nos quedaremos hay temporalmente, tercero, vamos a vivir cerca de ciudad Fushia dado que es hay donde se va a construir la zona de batalla de Ash, ah si!, Ash se convertirá en cerebro de la frontera-las tres hermanas de Misty estaban completamente entusiasmadas y felices por Misty, ellas sabían que ellos dos terminarían juntos, pero no se imaginaron que fuera tan rápido-y cuarto…necesito ayuda para empacar mi ropa y mis cosas para enviarlas a la casa de Ash-al oir esas palabras Daisy dice-buscare maletas para tu ropa y cajas para embalar-seguida por Violet-llamare a un servicio de entrega para que se encargue del viaje-y por ultimo Lily-voy a ir sacando tu ropa para irla acomodando-seguían diciendo que hacer mientras salían corriendo de la cocina, Misty veía de una forma muy tierna a sus hermanas mientras estas salían de la cocina, era la primera vez que sentía tanta felicidad de ellas tres para con ella, Misty se levanta del suelo, se sacude, toma unas rebanadas de Pan y se dispone a decirle la noticia a todos sus Pokémones de agua.

Alrededor de las diez de la mañana, Ash y Pikachu se presentan en el Gimnasio, se percata de un camión de servicio de entregas Pidgeot en el cual se estaban montando varias maletas, y algunas cajas, al acercarse más ve a Misty con sus tres hermanas paradas a sus lados, Pikachu le muestra Ash el Pokémon que Misty dijo que los iba acompañar, detrás de las piernas de Misty estaba casi escondida su Azumarril, con Misty, Azumarril es muy sociable y calida, pero con otros Pokémones y entrenadores era tímida y penosa, pero eso no quiere decir, que fuese débil, Azumarril es uno de los principales Pokémones de Misty y es bastante fuerte, en especial en cuanto ataques físicos se refiere, Ash saluda y al hacerlo las tres hermanas de Misty se lanzan encima de el derribándolo igual que como hicieron con Misty en la cocina, Misty le ordena a Azumarril usar burbujas sobre sus hermanas al oir las preguntas que le hacían a Ash, algunas de estasla hicieron sonrojar.

Las hermanas de Misty se quejan al sentir el ataque de burbujas en ves de un chorro de agua, las tres en coro pregunta de forma molesta aun sobre Ash-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-a lo cual responde Misty también molesta-¡Por qué hablan y preguntan de más y porque se que un chorro de agua no les hubiera dolido, y al menos que quieran terminar igual que un pedazo de hielo, QUITENSE DE ENCIMA DE ASH!-inmediatamente las hermanas obedecen y dejan a Ash tirado en el suelo con Pikachu a su lado, Misty se acerca y ayuda a Ash a ponerse de pie, a las hermanas de Misty le parece un poco cómica la escena y disimulan su risa, después de que Ash se pone de pie, se sacude, le pregunta a Misty si todo estaba listo, Misty dice que estaban montando las ultimas cosas y le lanza una pregunta a Ash-dime…¿como quedo tu mamá cuando le diste la noticia?-a lo que Ash responde con una sonrisa nerviosa-bueno…digamos que va a estar tomando calmantes un tiempo…no voy a decir que no le gusto la noticia…pero si la impacto, se desmayó dos veces-luego añade volteando para ver a las hermanas de Misty-e imagino que de esa forma tomaron la noticias tus hermanas-Misty asiste con su cabeza aun molesta, Ash al ver a Violet, recuerda que el aun tenia sus llaves, así que simplemente se las devuelve, esperan que terminen de subir todas las cosas de Misty y una vez que se va, Ash y Misty se despiden, Pikachu trepa hasta la cabeza de Ash, mientras azumarril camina al lado de Misty y se ponen en marcha a pueblo Paleta.

Para ambos, se le es imposible no revivir recuerdos de los primeros días que pasaron juntos, y deciden tomar esa rota, la ruta que tomaron cuando Ash iniciaba su viaje de Cerulean a Pueblo Paleta, Ash no le había dicho nada a Misty de su nueva habilidad para entender el lenguaje Pokémon, pero este se la demuestra cuando pasan por el Monte Luna, Azumarril, encuentra a una Clefairy herida e inquita al estar bajo presencia de Ash y Misty, esta no se calma hasta que Ash le dice a la Clefairy que puede entender su hablar, y Pikachu lo confirma, Azumarril, Clefairy y Misty quedan perplejas al oir eso, entonces Ash no le queda más que explicarle a Misty como fue que consiguió esa habilidad, Misty se molesta un poco porque Ash no se le había dicho antes, pero es simplemente hace que Misty quiera más a Ash, esta ya era bastante calido con los Pokémones si el poder comunicarse con ellos de una forma fluida, con esta habilidad el era capaz de hacer que un pokémon se uniera a su equipo sin siquiera tener que combatir con el…al menos que este se lo pidiera, gracias a la ayuda que le dieron a Clefairy, esta les pidió que pasaran la noche con ellas, y todas sus demás hermanas aceptaron al oir de la habilidad de Ash y de lo que había echo por su hermana.

Al día siguiente, bajando del Monte Luna, ven lo que parecía ser un rancho Pokémon, para su sorpresa, se encuentran a un viejo amigo…Bruck es el dueño del lugar, ese rancho es su centro de crianza Pokémon-de camino a Ciudad Cerulean con Scott, no pasaron por este sitio dado que no hay carretera…aun que eso no le importa mucho a Scott, para atravesar el Monte Luna, la única forma de atravesarlo es rodeándolo o caminando.

Se detienen tal cual prometió Ash a Pikachu para saludar a Bruck, quien ahora tiene veinticinco años, el cual se pone a llorar al enterarse de la noticia de que Ash y Misty estaban comprometidos y el seguía con su suerte de no haber conseguido alguna chica, lo único que hacen al verlo llorar es poner una sonrisa nerviosa y se limitan al no hacer cualquier gesto de carillo el uno para el otro para no deprimir más a Bruck, para hacer que su mente se olvide del asunto, Ash y Misty le piden a Bruck que les de un paseo por su rancho y este acepta entusiastamente, Ash y Misty deciden pasar el resto del día donde Bruck, Misty nota algo raro en Azumarril, ella parecía más tímida de lo usual, pero si Pikachu le pedía jugar, o cualquier otra cosa, esta lo hacia de forma muy entusiasta, Misty disimula una risa y le cuenta a Ash su observación y sospechas, a lo que Ash le responde-Quizás…solo el tiempo lo dirá-Misty le guiñe el ojo y le dice-pero no digamos nada, ni preguntemos nada a ninguno de los dos-Ash esta de acuerdo con Misty y continúan así de un agradable día, tanto el almuerzo, como la cena trajeron muchos buenos recuerdos, hacia de tiempo que no comían de la exquisita comida de Bruck, y por la noche, todos durmieron afuera de la casa en sacos de dormir, trayendo más recuerdo bonitos a los dos.

Al día siguiente, después de otra de las comidas de Bruck, este les pregunta cual seria su ruta para regresar a pueblo Paleta, ambos responden que regresarían por el bosque Viridian, Bruck les advierte que de tomar esa ruta sean cautelosos, y aun mas con solo dos pokémones, Ash y Misty se extrañan al oir eso, luego Bruck continúa-según la oficial Jenny, hay tres entrenadores que asaltan a los viajeros y les roban todas sus pertenencias y en algunas ocasiones...a sus Pokémones-Misty pregunta mientras Ash se queda pensativo-¿Será el equipo Rocket?-Bruck dice que ellos no son, solo les recomiendan estar alerta, cuando salen del rancho de Bruck, Misty se percata que Ash estaba algo pensativo, esta le pregunta-Ash…que te sucede¿porque tan pensativo?-Ash responde con un tono sereno-es que…no deberían haber ladrones, Venasaur viven en el bosque Viridian y lo vi hace poco…al menos que asalten en los caminos, ya que Venasaur me dijo que el procura mantenerse alejado de los caminos-Pikachu le dice a Ash-¡no importa, si ellos se atreven a asaltarnos, les daremos lo que se merecen¿No es así Ash?-Ash responde cambiando su mirada a la que Ash ponía siempre antes de entrar en batallas Pokémones-tu lo has dicho, tu a sus Pokémones y yo a ellos-Misty no entendió lo que dijo Pikachu, pero con la respuesta de Ash, se lo puedo imaginar, aunque el que Ash dijese "y yo a ellos" desconcertó un poco a Misty, ella sintió que Ash le había guardado algo de nuevo, pero sabia que a su momento eso se revelaría.

Al llegar a Ciudad Pewter, era alrededor del medio día, hacen una pequeña parada en el centro Pokémon y mientras, la enfermera Joy les hacia un chequeo medico a Azumarril y a Pikachu. Ash y Misty salen a buscar algo de comer, mientras comían en una panadería Ash le pregunta a Misty-entonces…continuamos por el bosque, o tomamos otra ruta-Misty le responde-esa es tu decisión, si crees que podremos seguir por el bosque y combatir a esos sujetos…si se nos aparecen con solo dos Pokémones, entonces sigamos, pero recuerda que también podemos llamar al Profesor Oak para que nos envíen algunos Pokémones-Ash responde sin dar importancia-Pikachu y yo podremos protegerlas a ambas, eso tenlo por seguro-Misty se sintió ofendida al escuchar a Ash decir "Protegerlas" como si ellas no fueran perfectamente capaces de cuidarse, pero luego esa expresión de molestia cambio a una de serenidad, y calma al ver su anillo y recordar el porque Ash decía eso, al ver el cambio de expresiones en el rostro de Misty este le pregunta con la boca llena-¿esta todo bien?-Misty se ríe al oir a Ash hablando con comida en la boca, luego mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostrote dice-realmente no has cambiado…esta bien, si dices que pueden protegernos…entonces seguiremos por el bosque.

Después de terminar de comer, Ash y Misty, van por sus Pokémones al centro Pokémon y de ahí se internan en el bosque Viridian, originalmente, a Ash y a Misty, les tomo una semana atravesarlo-fue por eso que Metapod pudo evolucionar en Butterfree mientras estaban en el bosque Viridian-pero si conseguían la ayuda de Venasaur, les seria más fácil atravesarlo.

Habiéndose internado en el bosque, ya cuando era imposible pedir ayuda, Pikachu empieza a comportarse de una forma inquieta, Ash le pide a Misty que se detenga y le pregunta a Pikachu-¿Qué sucede, oyes algo?-¡CLARO QUE OYE ALGO!-responde una voz un poco más adelante de donde se encontraban saliendo de entre los árboles tres entrenadores, cada uno de aproximadamente veinticinco años y todos de piel clara y ropa de motociclista-¡SI, NOS OYE A NOSOTROS TRES!-dice el líder del grupo-¡Y SI SABEN LO QUE LES COMBIENE SERA MEJOR QUE NOS ENTREGEN TODO LO QUE TIENEN!-Misty estaba apunto de desafiar a los tres ladrones cuando Ash la detuvo con un movimiento con la mano, Misty apenas pudo ver la mirada de Ash, pero esta no era serena, era desafiante y llena de ira, Ash se dirige a Misty con un tono de voz calmado, pero cortante y severo diciéndole-Misty, Azumarril, pase lo que pase…no intervengan-los tres ladrones empezaron a reírse al oir esas palabras, el líder aun riéndose dijo-acaso estas loco, piensas vencernos…!A NOSOTROS TRES USANDO A ESE RATONCITO!-y siguió riéndose, el que se encontraba a su derecha dijo-entonces veamos que te párese esto¡VAMOS ELECTIVIRE!-el otro también llama a un Pokémon eléctrico-¡ADELANTE AMPHAROS!-y el líder también llama a otro eléctrico-¡MUESTRALE TU PODER RAICHU!-los tres Pokémones salen de sus Pokebolas quedando frente a Ash y Pikachu, Ash solo ve los ojos de sus adversarios y comenta a su compañero-con estos no se puede razonar, no es así Pikachu-Pikachu quien se encontraba en posición de ataque responde a su amigo-tu lo dijiste-los tres ladrones se ríen mientras Ash comenta nuevamente a Pikachu-ten cuidado…esos tres se ven realmente fuerte-antes de Pikachu lanzarse al combate responde a su amigo-así lo haré.

Electivire y Ampharos son vencidos a los pocos momentos de que se inician los ataques, Pikachu hace que estos se terminen atacando entre si, pero el Raichu no lo es, no es tan rápido como Pikachu, pero su fuerza física resultaba aplastante para su tamaño, un solo golpe hizo estrellar a Pikachu contra un árbol haciéndolo sangrar por la boca, coletazo, rasguños, mordiscos, recibe todo tipo de golpes aunque al final es Pikachu quien gana, pero queda muy mal herido y jadeando, los tres ladrones regresan sus Pokémones a sus pokebolas y sacan otros tres, esta vez son un Machoke, un Hitmonchan y un Hitmonlee, al salir estos tres, Pikachu colapsa lo cual hace que los tres atacantes se burlen aun más, Misty intenta intervenir, pero Ash la detiene aun con esa mira afilada y fría, se acerca a Pikachu, lo recoge y le dice en un tono de voz suave y sereno-luchaste bien amigo mió…ahora es mi turno-Ash se voltea y se dispone a llevarle a Pikachu a Misty para que se encarga de el por lo momentos, el entrenador de Hitmonlee le ordena atacar a Ash con una patada giratoria, Misty le grita Ash pero esta se queda fría al ver lo que hace Ash.

Ash se agacha para esquivar el ataque del Hitmonlee quedando de cuclillas, en esa posición Ash empuja su cuerpo hacia atrás y golpea al Hitmonlee con su espalda, inmediatamente se voltea y le clava una patada en el estomago al Hitmonlee, por ultimo levanta su pierna de forma que de su pie izquierdo a su derecho hay un ángulo de casi ciento ochenta grados cargando al Hitmonlee en su pie y lo estrella contra el suelo, todos estaban mudos, incluso los Pokémones lucha estaban mudo, Ash con aquella mirada fría en sus ojos le dice a sus agresores-ya han hecho mucho daño…les voy a dar una oportunidad para que se retiren…si no lo hacen…una vez que caigan sus Pokémones…caerán todos sus huesos-Ash se da la vuelta y camina hacia Misty, una vez frente a ella le dice con un tono de voz que Misty jamás le había oído-escúchame bien, la respiración y el pulso de Pikachu son estables, esto quiere decir que se recuperara, las heridas que le hizo ese Raichu no son muy grandes, y la mayoría han sanado, pero Pikachu a perdido mucha sangre y lo que me preocupa son sus heridas internas-Ash le entrega a Pikachu a Misty y se quita el morral, Misty intenta decirle algo peroAsh no le deja y continua mientras sujeta su morral frente suyo-venda bien a Pikachu, aquí adentro hay un suero, debes inyectárselo…-Ash no había terminado de hablar cuando patea a Azumarril, empuja a Misty lanza su morral aun lado, Misty estaba tan concentrada en la mirada de Ash que no se percato del Machoke que se había acercado de forma rápida pero sigilosa dispuesto a realizar un golpe Karate, Ash cierra su puño derecho y con ayuda de su mano izquierda le da impulso y golpea a Machoke en toda la quijada parándolo en seco, rápidamente Ash toma por la muñeca a Machoke y retuerce su brazo, el golpe en la quijada a Machoke lo había paralizado casi por completo, asiéndolo incapaz de liberarse, Ash termina de tumbar a Machoke golpeándolo por detrás en las rodillas, una vez que dejo a Machoke sin balance, Ash es capaz de darle tres vueltas y lanzar contra el Hitmonlee que se estaba levantando los cuales ruedan hasta los pies del Hitmonchan, nuevamente, todos quedan paralizados al ver a Ash hacer eso, Ash toma su morral y sin voltearse les dice-esperen a que termine de darle las instrucciones a mi novia…después…-voltea solo cara y los ve con una mira fría y despiadada-iré con ustedes.

El Hitmonchan al ver esa cara inmediatamente sale corriendo en conjunto a su entrenador y al del Hitmonlee, dejando al líder con su Machoke encima del Hitmonlee, Ash nuevamente se acerca a Misty y le señala donde debe inyectarle el suero, y le termina de dar las instrucciones, Misty estaba completamente asustada al ver a Ash luchar de esa forma, pero al mismo tiempo sentía otra cosa, sentía una paz en su interior, era algo que ella no era capaz de decir con palabras-¡VAMOS STEELIX!-grita eufórico el líder de la banda lanzando a su Pokémon más grande y poderoso, Ash le pone la gorra a Misty, se levanta y le dice-no importa lo que suceda, no intervengas, y concéntrate en lo que te pedí, Pikachu ahora esta en tus manos-Misty deseaba ver a Ash pelear, pero inmediatamente asistida por Azumarril empiezan a curar a Pikachu-¡no se como demonios pudiste vencer a un Machoke y a un Hitmonlee…PERO AHORA INTENTA VENCER A UN STEELIX, COLA DE HIERRO!-al oir eso, Misty levanta la mirada y ve al Steelix ejecutar su ataque pero nota que Ash se mueve y esquiva el golpe al ultimo segundo, el golpe levanta una cortina de polvo y nadie ve ni el mismo Steelix cuando Ash empieza a trepar por su cuerpo, y cuando lo hace, ya es muy tarde , Ash al llegar a la cabeza del Steelix una vez arriba vuelve a levantar su pierna ciento ochenta grados y la deja caer entre los ojos de Steelix haciendo que este se tambalee, Ash rápidamente recoge su pierna y golpea con su puño nuevamente este punto, el Steelix se tambalea nuevamente, por ultimo, vuelve a levantar su pierna igual que la vez anterior, pero esta vez la deja lo deja caer con todas sus fuerzas en este punto derribando al Steelix, al ver a su Steelix caer y a Ash salir del polvo, este sale corriendo dejando a su Steelix, a su Machoke y al Hitmonlee ahí con Ash

Ash se acerca donde Misty y ve que esta estaba terminando de vendar a Pikachu, ya le había inyectado el suero y dado las pastillas que le había dicho, Ash le quita a Pikachu a Misty y lo levanta, al ver que este abre los ojos le pregunta-como estas amigo mío-Pikachu ve detrás de Ash al Machoke, al Hitmonlee y al Steelix muestra una pequeña sonrisa y le responde a Ash con un tono de voz muy suave-mejor que ellos si estoy-Ash le sonríe y lo carga como si fuera un bebe, una vez la conmoción terminada Misty tenia MUCHAS preguntas que hacerle a Ash, pero este empieza a explicar de donde saco esa fuerza sobre humana y esos conocimientos en artes marciales.

En la región Shino, Ash había encontrado un huevo Pokémon, del cual nació un Riolu, el cual es la pre-evolución de Lucario, Ash entrena a ese Riolu y una vez que Mewtwo le da la habilidad de hablar con los pokémones, sumado aun incidente similar que Pikachu y el tuvieron el región Shino y en el cual Riolu evoluciona en Lucario, Ash decide entrenar con Lucario, de forma que este le enseña lo básico de las Artes Marciales, Ash también compra varios libros de defensa personal, y Lucario con solo ver las ilustraciones le es suficiente para irle enseñando esos movimientos a Ash.

A Ash le tomo "ALGO" de tiempo aprender a levantar su pierna ciento ochenta grados y le tomo aun mas aprender a enfocar su energía, pero una vez que lo hizo, Lucario le dijo que Ash era capaz de intensificar su golpe hasta tres veces, es decir hacer un golpe tres veces más fuerte de lo normal, para alguien con constitución normal…eso era demasiado poder, sumado a que Ash tuvo que…estudiar, algo que Misty no se podía imaginar a Ash haciendo, para aprender sobre los cuerpos de los Pokémones y cuales serian los mejores sitios para golpearlos en caso de que tuviera que usar sus nuevas habilidades de combate, Ash pudo derrivar al Steelix devido al punto en el que lo golpea, el acero de un Steelix en esa zona, es más fino que en el resto de su cuerpo, un Pokémon tipo lucha puede derrivar a un Steelix de un solo golpe con un poderoso ataque del tipo lucha bien enfocado.

Misty no sabia que decir en ese momento, estaba completamente muda, lo único que sentía era su corazón latir de forma muy acelerada, Ash se pone su morral de nuevo, se disculpa con Azumarril por haberla pateado, se levanta llevando a Pikachu en sus brazos, y le extiende una mano a Misty; Misty parecía ida, pero rápidamente regresa en si y acepta la mano de Ash y se levanta del suelo, luego Misty le pone su gorra a Ash y continúan caminando como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Misty seguía con su corazón acelerado y ahora veía a Ash de otra forma, se sentía segura al estar a su lado, con o sin Pokémones, ya que ahora sabia que Ash…LUHACHARIA INCLUSO CON SUS PROPIAS MANOS para defenderla, ella sabia lo que sentía por Ash, pero después de haberlo visto luchar…de esa forma…para protegerla…sentía que sus sentimientos para con el ahora eran mucho más intensos que antes y sabia que con sentimientos así…le esperaba una luz muy brillante en su futuro, una luz que no se apagaría…ni en esta, ni en ninguna vida.

**Que tal, les gusto, si es axial, esperare sus Reviews…el próximo cap será "La boda del Maestro y La Sirena"…posible nombre, nada seguro xD, aguardan muchas sorpresas en ese cap, eso lo pueden tener por seguro xD, espero que estén disfrutando de este Fic y los sigan disfrutando, nos veremos en el siguiente cap**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi nuevamente, e aquí el ansiado tercer cap xD, se llevaran algunas sorpresas en este cap, espero lo disfruten xD.**

**La Boda del Maestro y la Sirena**

A Ash, Misty, Azumarril y Pikachu les toma casi el mismo tiempo salir del bosque Viridian que cuando Ash inicio su viaje, una vez que salieron su primera parada fue el centro Pokémon de Ciudad Viridian, donde terminaron de sanar a Pikachu, de ahí en adelanta todo fue calma y quietud de camino a Pueblo Paleta, pasan otra semana caminando hasta que por fin pueden divisar Pueblo Paleta, Ash estaba muy entusiasmado y Misty aun más dado que seria aquí donde ellos darían sus primeros pasos juntos, en el camino de Viridian a Paleta, Misty se atrevió a mencionar el tema de una boda, a Ash no le importo que lo mencionara, ya que…Ash fue Ciudad Cerulean para eso…solo que Ash no conocía mucho de ese tema, así que no se toco mucho ya que la respuesta de Ash fue la siguiente-yo no se mucho de bodas…y se que tendremos una-con estas palabras Ash se sonrojo un poco, Misty se rió al verlo sonrojarse-no se cuales serán los preparativos…ni como se harán…apenas y conozco los atuendos a usarse-Misty se ríe del vago conocimiento de Ash y a este le de un poco de pena, de cualquier forma, Misty le propone una boda al aire libre, a Ash le gusta la idea…pero Misty no sabe a cuantos invitar además de los familiares por ambos bandos, Ash propone invitar a varios, y con varios, Misty no creyó que Ash se refiriera a tanta gente, Ash proponía invitar a aquellos que ambos hubieran echo amistades durante su viaje y durante la estadía de Misty como líder de Gimnasio, Misty piensa que es un numero "DEMASIADO" grande, pero Ash decide que de eso se hable mejor en Pueblo Paleta con quienes pudiesen ayudarlos en los preparativos.

Al llegar a Pueblo Paleta, el primer lugar de visita más cercano no es la casa de Ash, si no el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, y Ash conociendo a su mama, esta debía estar ayudando al Profesor, Ash sube las escaleras seguido por Misty y sus Pokémones, Ash toca varias veces pero nadie sale, intenta abrir la puerta y la encuentra abierta, al pasar, no encuentran a nadie, ni al profesor, ni a Gary, ni a Muk-a quien le gustaba jugar con el profesor-ni a su mama, cuando abren la puerta que conecta con el terreno del profesor, revienta un gran globo de fiesta, y al lado de la puerta se encontraban Gary, Tracey, el Profesor Oak, Mimi-el Mr. Mime de la mama de Ash-y la mama de Ash.

Ash y Misty son recibidos de una forma muy calida con abrazos, besos y felicitaciones de parte de sus seres queridos, y en cuanto a sus Pokémones tampoco esperan mucho, se acercaba una gran estampida guiada por Lucario y seguido por todos los Pokémones, tanto de Ash y Misty, ambos tuvieron que salir a recibirlos para detenerlos antes de que destruyeran la casa del Profesor, la escena es muy hermosa para los ojos de Delia-el nombre de la mama de Ash para quienes no lo conozca, y es más fácil nombrarla de esta forma que todo el tiempo por "la mama de Ash"-Ash y Misty estaban muy entusiasmados de ver a todos su Pokémones reunidos y llevarse bien, incluso Gyarados se lleva bien con todos lo Pokémones de Ash, esto los entusiasmo más debido a que si estos no podían llevarse bien, ambos, tanto Ash como Misty tendrían que estar actuando como referís y esto podría afectar sus futura vida juntos.

Una vez que se acaba la recepción, y "pasa" la emoción es que Delia y los demás pueden ver el hermoso anillo que Ash había mandado hacer solo para Misty, a Delia se le salían las lagrimas de felicidad al ver la prueba de que su hijo ya no era un niño pequeño y ahora era un hombre mayor, Gary simplemente puso una expresión de soberbia haciendo comentarios de que Ash había ahorrado valor durante toda su vida y lo habia usado el día que se decidió mandar a hacer ese anillo y pedirle matrimonio a Misty, Ash simplemente pone una expresión desafiante y responde con un comentario sarcástico recordándole a Gary cuando el viajaba con tantas mujeres y ahora ya ninguna lo acompañaba, Gary le devuelve la expresión desafiante, aun después de tanto tiempo, estos dos seguían siendo los mismos rivales que cuando salieron de Pueblo Paleta, para Delia ese fue un comentario ofensivo considerando que Misty se encontraba frente a el, pero Misty lo único que hizo fue reírse al oir el comentario de parte de Ash.

Pikachu y Azumarril se unen a sus amigos, mientras Ash, Misty y todos los demás entran y se sientan en los sillones del Profesor Oak, mientras Mimi, se dirigía a la cocina para hacer algo de Té, e inmediatamente la primera pregunta que se oye es cuando se haría oficial su relación, es decir, cuando se haría la boda y donde, Ash y Misty se sorprenden al oir esa pregunta y mucho más a su llegada, Ash y Misty le proponen lo que ellos habían hablado en el camino, y también se hace mención del numero "EXCESIVO " que Ash tenia en mente, el profesor Oak ofrece su gran terreno para su boda para ese gran numero de invitados, de echo le parece una gran idea que tanta gente presencie un evento tan bonito como lo es una boda, siendo así, siendo posible invitar al ese gran numero de invitados, se empieza hablar de cómo será todo, de donde se ubicara el altar, las mesas para antes y después de la boda, los toldos, los arreglos florales, como se realizara todo, todo menos los trajes de los novios, esto se debe a que Misty le va a pedir ayuda a sus hermanas para que le hagan su traje de bodas mientras que el de Ash se lo va manda a hacer Delia con una sastre en Pueblo Paleta, Misty decide que Ash guarde su añillo hasta que se lo devuelva…el día de la boda, Ash simplemente saca su cajita y lo guarda.

Ese mismo día después de haber planificado lo de la boda, Misty y Delia regresan se van a la casa de Ash, mientras el se queda en la del profesor y se comunica con la Liga Pokémon para preguntar acerca de la construcción de su casa y de su "zona de batalla", estos le dicen que apenas se inicia la construcción y que esperan tenerla lista de cuatro a cinco meses, Ash hace una petición y es que si esta se termina antes de la fecha, Ash desea tener como tiempo libre, los meses que La Liga acaba de mencionar, es decir, si se termina en tres meses, desea dos meses de vacaciones antes de empezar a recibir entrenadores y pide que Scott se presente con un documento que respalde eso, La Liga acepta y enviara a Scott a su casa para la firma de ese documento y de otros que Ash debe firmar, también le pide algunas direcciones, y pregunta por algunos nombres y que de encontrarlos y tener dirección de vivienda también los envíen.

Al llegar a su casa encuentra varias cajas y algunas maletas, Misty le dice a Ash que le ayude a subir las maletas en cuanto a las cajas…las guardaran así para el momento que se vallan a mudar no tengan que embalar todo de nuevo, Ash ayuda a Misty a llevar sus maletas a un cuarto desocupado-dado que aun no estaban casados, ambos deciden dormir en cuartos separados…por ahora-después Ash le cuenta a Misty y a Delia lo que acaba de hablar con la Liga a Misty le parece buena idea lo de las "vacaciones" y también le parece fantástico el haber pedido las direcciones, Misty busca una libreta y un bolígrafo, y en conjunto a Ash y Delia se ponen a redactar las invitaciones, lo primordial era la fecha, y el profesor le dijo a Ash que el podría hacer los preparativos para que la boda se realizase en un tres semanas, después de tanto discutir, y hablar, llegan a redactar la invitación de la siguiente forma:

"Queridos amigos, algunos de ustedes quizás nos recuerden más que otros, ya que pasamos tiempo con algunos que con otros, esto es una invitación para los que gusten y puedan venir, una invitación a nuestra boda en Pueblo Paleta, queremos que ustedes nos acompañen en este día que sabemos que será el más importante en nuestras vidas, en algunos casos, nuestra primera impresión y primer saludo fue un normal, mientras que a otros…nos conocimos pero dentro de un problema y aquellos que también conocimos con un simple saludo…también nos terminamos metiendo en problemas…pero al final, con la ayuda de todos nosotros, siempre salimos adelante, es por eso que queremos su compañía, aunque quizás solo hayamos pasado un par de días juntos con algunos, mientras que con otros semanas, meses, en incluso años…sabemos que pudimos formar un lazo duradero de amistad, si acepta esta invitación…háganoslos saber por favor. Firman atentamente: Ash, Maestro Pokémon y Misty, Líder de Gimnasio Cerulean"

Una vez escrita, Delia se lleva el borrador de la invitación y se dispone a llevárselo a casa de una amiga para que le haga las invitaciones, calcula que estarna listas para mañana en la tarde, dejando a Ash y Misty solos en la casa, ambos sienten un poco de tención al quedarse solos y para evitar hacer cualquier cosa, deciden ir a donde el Profesor a pasar un rato con sus Pokémones.

El mes en el que se celebra la boda pasa muy rápido y con muchas sorpresas, comenzado desde el día siguiente al que Ash se comunica con La Liga, Scott se aparece muy temprano en la casa de Ash felicitando a la futura pareja, pasa y le empieza a mostrar a Ash los papeles que debe firmar, primero firma el que había pedido, y después empieza a leer detenidamente los otros con Misty, todo les parece bien, así que Ash firma todos los papeles que Scott había llevado, una vez terminado, Scott toma todos los papeles y se retira, después de haberse desayunados, Ash y Misty salen solos a pasear dado que Pikachu y Azumarril se había quedado donde el Profesor Oak, Misty le pide a Ash que le enseñe a hacer lo que el hizo en el bosque Viridian, es decir, a defenderse de esa forma, Ash sabe que Misty es una gran nadadora, por consiguiente tiene buena resistencia física, pero también le dice que tendrá también que aprender a resistir golpes, lo cual hace por un momento basilar de su petición a Misty, pero aun así, decide seguir firme y acepta el entrenamiento que Ash le valla a imponer, Ash le dice que disfrute lo que queda del día ya que será a partir del día siguiente que empiecen a entrenar.

Al día siguiente, Misty se levanta muy temprano, a las cinco de la madrugada sedienta, así que baja para saciar su sed, cuando regresa a su habitación escucha el teléfono, simplemente responde pero no se esperaba lo siguiente; era Gary preguntando por Ash con un tono de voz de nerviosismo, al escuchar Misty la noticia, va y despierta a Ash, este al despertarse ve a Misty también preocupada, y le cuenta lo que le dijo Gary-este le había dicho que no encontraba ni a Pikachu ni a Azumarril dado que estos dormían encima de los sillones que dan al terreno del profesor Oak y que también una de sus piedras truenos-Ash parece no afectarle la noticia, simplemente se levanta muy lentamente y se dispone a cepillarse, Misty molesta con la actitud de Ash le grita-¡es que acaso no te preocupan nuestro Pokémones!-Ash se detiene, voltea su cara y con una expresión de soñoliento le responde a Misty- Rancho de Bruck… Azumarril… Pikachu…solo el tiempo lo dirá-Misty no entiende las palabras, pero inmediatamente recuerda lo que le había dicho a Ash en el rancho de Bruck, luego con una expresión pensativa le pregunta-¿Ash…tu crees…?-Ash responde desde su baño, ya con un tono de voz más despabilado-No creo que hallan echo algo malo…si sabes a lo que me refiero…pero si Pikachu evoluciono…-sale Ash del baño secándose el pelo, muestra una sonrisa serena y continua-simplemente deberé acostúmbrame a llamarlo Raichu-Misty por algún motivo siente un alivio al ver la sonrisa de Ash, aun así Ash no puede evitar también estar preocupado por Pikachu, le pide a Misty que se cambie y una vez listo los dos, salen a donde el Profesor.

Al llegar Gary los recibe aun con una expresión de preocupación, pero esta cambia a una de confusión al ver el rostro tan sereno de Ash, Gary creía que Ash lo iba a matar, pero simplemente tiene una expresión serena, ambos entran y pasan al terreno del Profesor, el primer Pokémon que Ash encuentra de los suyos, es Meganium, Ash la despierta y le pide que le ayude a buscar a Pikachu, aun que se despierta de mala gana debido a que aun no había salido el sol, acepta por el simple echo de que Ash quien la despierta-Meganium seguía siendo igual de cariñosa con Ash como siempre, también…disimulaba muy bien sus celos para con Misty, pero no lo queda más que aceptar que tiene que ser así, no puede hacer nada para evitar lo que iba a suceder, y si lo hacia, quizás…Ash jamás la quisiera de nuevo-a medida que se van internando se van encontrando a más Pokémones y los van despertando para pedir su ayuda, dado que la mayor parte del terreno del Profesor es una planicie, también hay áreas que tienen bastante árboles, y buscan en esos sitios a Pikachu y Azumarril.

Misty es quien los encuentra escondidos en un pequeño circulo, ambos dormidos, Pikachu…mejor dicho…Raichu acurrucado y Azumarril usándolo como almohada, Ash al verlos se pone de cuclillas al lado de ellos, y despierta a…Raichu, al ver Ash se sobre salta, Azumarril también se despierta y también se sobre salta, Raichu todo nervioso dice-eh…eh…!Ash no es lo que piensas, nosotros…!-Ash le pone una mano en la cabeza a Raichu y con una sonrisa le pregunta-no tienes que explicarme nada…fue tu elección volverte Raichu-Raichu se pone nerviosos y empieza a jugar con sus patitas, respondiéndole-bueno…la piedra trueno…fue un regalo de Azumarril…y yo…lo acepte…-Misty pregunta lo que dijo al ver a ambos Pokémones jugando con sus patitas y sonrojados, al decirle Ash lo que dijo Raichu, ambos suelta una risita, luego Ash le dice a Raichu-no te preocupes…no tengo nada porque molestar, si fue tu decisión evolucionar, entonces…que más me queda que acostumbrarme a llamarte…Raichu-Raichu y Azumarril, ven una sonrisa en la cara de ambos entrenadores y con esto sus nervios desaparecen y sus expresiones cambian a una de felicidad, Ash le extiende el brazo a Raichu y este sube a su hombro mientras que Misty carga a Azumarril, ambos deciden suspender su entrenamiento y pasar el día con sus Pokémones, también para sorpresa de ambos, todas…TODAS, las invitaciones que Ash y Misty habían mandado a hacer, estaban lista, y ambos creían que Delia había bromeado al decir que estarían lista para la tarde, así que simplemente las enviaron todas esperando las respuestas de sus amigos .

Ash y Misty se llevan a sus Pokémones a la casa de Ash, esa noche tampoco se salva, Ash y Misty tienen un sueño muy extraño, sueñan básicamente lo mismo pero diferente, al despertarse, se ven en el pasillo y siempre terminan hablando en coro-Misty/Ash…Tu…no soñaste…-hasta que ambos se detiene y Ash le da la palabra a Misty-por lo visto tuviste el mismo sueño que yo…soñaste con…Mewtwo-Ash responde con una expresión extrañada-pues…si…dijo algo de darme un regalo de bodas…¿no se como se habrá enterado?-dice de forma sarcástica, en eso suena el teléfono y es Ash quien se dispone a agarrarlo, a Misty no le había dado la oportunidad de decirle a Ash sobre su sueño, pero se da cuenta que es veraz

Raichu y Azumarril salen de sus respectivas habitaciones, ambos se saludan y Misty no podía creer lo que oía, hasta le pregunta a Raichu-Raichu…dijiste algo-Raichu soñoliento simplemente dice-¿Rai?-pero Misty entiende a la perfección lo que dice y decía-¿Que?-la voz de Raichu parecía la de un niño, mientras la de Azumarril parecía la de una niña, Misty sorprendida dice-puedo…puedo entenderlos-todos Raichu, Azumarril y Ash desde abajo dicen-¡¿QUE?!-en ese momento Ash levanta el teléfono y lo único que se oyen son gritos llamándolo, la voz era de Scott y le pide que se calme, pero aun así este sigue gritando de forma que todos lo oyen, Scott dice que su casa y su Zona de Batalla estaban listas, todos se sorprenden al esa noticia, Scott dice que apenas se había empezado a poner los cimientos, y que ahora estaba todo construida tal cual aparecían en los planos, al igual que su casa con su terreno para lo Pokémones, y que esta hasta estaba amueblada, en eso menciona una colección de muñecas, en eso Misty recuerda la colección de muñecas que ella se había ganado y baja rápidamente, al abrir el cuarto en el que se habían guardado las cajas de Misty, lo encuentra vació, sin una sola caja, Scott continua gritando hasta que Ash muy sereno dice-Scott…hablamos más luego quieres…-y cuelga ambos se ven y vuelven a hablar en coro-entonces…ese era tu sueño…Mewtwo, te permite entender el leguaje Pokémon/Construye nuestra casa y tu Zona de Batalla…es ese…el regalo de boda al que se refería…-existe por un momento una pausa, y termina gritando como unos niños pequeños-¡GRACIAS MEWTWO, SI NOS GUSTARON TUS REGALOS!-ambos técnicamente se ponen a bailar con sus Pokémones y con ellos de la felicidad, pero este día…aun tenia más sorpresas.

Cerca del medio día, Ash y Misty, se encontraban en la casa del Profesor, cuando de repente oyen una explosión a la distancia, todos salen corriendo y pueden distinguir algo, parecía una maquina extraña, inmediatamente dice-¡EQUIPO ROCKET!-ambos salen corriendo hasta donde se encuentra la maquina, cerca de esta habian varias redes en las que están atrapados y dormidos todos sus pokémones, como siempre, Jessy, James, Meowth se presentaron con su típico lema, más no hicieron aparición, aun se encontraban en el cuarto de controles, Ash enfurecido grita-¡CREI QUE YA NO ME MOLESTARIAN MÁS!-a lo que los tres miembros responden en coro-¡y es cierto!-a lo que Misty responde con el mismo tono de voz que Ash-¡ENTONCES PORQUE ESTAN HACIENDO ESTO!-nuevamente responden en coro-¡solo lo hicimos para llamar su atención!-todos quedan confundidos, desde la parte arriba de su robot salen los tres miembros pero ya no tenían sus uniformes del Equipo Rocket…ahora tenían unos similares a los que llevan los Poke Rangers, todos quedan confundidos.

Jessy, James y Meowth bajan de un salto y dice en coro-saluden a los nuevos Poke Rangers, expertos en maquinaria pesada, desactivación de robots e infiltración-todos continuan confudidos y ahora con una sonrisa nerviosa dicen-¿Poke…Rangers…?-a lo que responde Jessy continuada por James, luego Meowth y así sucesivamente-cuando te dijimos que abandonaríamos el equipo Rocket no bromeábamos-estábamos hartos de siempre salir volando y siempre lesionados y sin ninguna gratitud de parte de nuestro jefe-siiii, nunca nos agradeció nuestro trabajo y nos trato como basura-así que decidimos ir a la sede de los Poke Ragers-a cambio de información del equipo Rocket ellos verían si aceptarnos o no-siii, al confirmar que nuestra información fue veraz, nos aceptaron y nos entrenaron-no seremos tan jóvenes como la mayoría de los Poke Rangers, pero hemos sido de gran ayuda-lo único negativo es que no podemos cargar con Pokémones aparte de Meotwh-James se pone a llorar extrañando sus viejos Pokémones plantas que siempre les mostraban su cariño de una forma única…pero siempre resultaba algo dolorosa, en cuanto a Meotwh, también fue entrenado, ahora también sabia hacer algo más que simplemente hablar y caminar.

Todos quedaron impactados al oir esas palabras, pero nadie les creyó, el profesor Oak se comunico con la sede de los Pokémon Ranger y resultaba que era cierto, luego Ash le pregunto que sucedió con el equipo Rocket, estos respondieron que habían movido su centro de operaciones, y que por eso no habían podido desmantelar al equipo Rocket aun, Jessy y James sacan de sus morrales sus antiguos uniformes y se los entregan Ash y Misty como un recuerdo de ellos en inmediatamente se lanzan abrazarlos para felicitarlos, Ash y Misty se sentían un poco confundidos, pero de alguna forma también les gustaba ver al "Equipo Rocket" con ellos, despues de todo, ellos siempre supieron que ese par tenia algo de bueno en su interior, estos tres deciden quedarse para ver la boda, sacan una tienda de campaña, se desasen de su maquina y a todos tres casi les de un infarto al ver a…Raichu, ignorando eso, Ash y Misty suspenden otra vez el inicio del entrenamiento, y esta vez Ash le dice a Misty que iniciaran después de la boda, porque ambos tenían el presentimiento que estas sorpresas no terminarían

Y así fue, al día siguiente se presenta Bruck con las hermanas de Misty quienes también se quedan, pero no son los únicos, Charizard también llega acompañado por dos Dragonite con sus respectivos entrenadores, Lance y Drake, May también se presenta con Max, al día siguiente llega Casey quien se había convertido en motivadora oficial del su equipo de Baseball, los Electabuzz, Todd también llega a escena con su cámara esperando tomar buenas fotos de Ash y Misty, al día siguiente, llega la familia de artistas que Ash había conocido cuando sucedió lo de Manaphy, en términos generales…TODOS los que Ash había conocido en su viaje, los Pokémon Rangers, la chica que conoció cuando tuvo que ayudar a Lugia a detener a Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres, el maestro de las bromas, y esta lista puede seguir si conocer un final, iban llegando con el pasar de los días y este rió de personas se detuvo a una semana de la boda, donde llegaron las respuestas de otras muchas personas a las que les hubiera gustado estar pero no podía, en total daban más quinientas personas reunidas en el terreno del profesor Oak, el Profesor ofreció su terreno para hacer la boda y para que se quedaran los que llegaran con anticipación, algunos ubicados cerca de la casa, mientras otros "un poco más lejos", con ayuda de Ash y Misty pudieron tranquilizar a los Pokémones que cuidaba el profesor para que nos asustasen con tanta gente, lo que el Profesor Oak no les prometía era comida ni nada, a nadie le importo ese detalle, tampoco se les permitía tomar los frutos de sus árboles ni tampoco les prometía comida para sus Pokémones, otro punto que no le importo a nadie, la mayoría salía volando en busca de comida, dado que Pueblo Paleta no daba para abastecer a tantas personas, la mayoría o pescaba en mar abierto, o volaban a Viridian para comprar comida en cantidad.

El tiempo transcurría hasta que llego el día tan esperado, el día anterior a el de la boda, Misty se va a dormir con sus hermanas, ya que el novio no puede ver a la novia el día de la boda, fue un día tranquilo, nublado y con una suave brisa, tanto Ash como Misty se encontraban en compañía de sus Pokémones y ambos sentían algo de nervios, no esperaban que ese día llegase tan rápido…pero lo hizo, todas lad tiendas de campaña cerca de la casa del Profesor se retiraron, y se empezó a armar el altar-el cual se posiciono frente a la entrada al terreno del profesor, para que puedan salir de la casa el novio y la novia-y a poner las sillas, aun lado, se empiezan a armar los toldos donde se pondrán las mesas para la comida después de la boda, todos los preparativos seguían y los únicos que les costaba preparase eran los mismos novios.

Se acercaba la hora, Ash se presenta en su casa, donde Delia lo esperaba para ayudarle a vestirse, una ves listo Delia no puede evitar el llorar a ver a su único hijo con ese traje, Todd se presenta y le toma varias fotos a Ash y a Delia antes de retirarse e ir con Misty, Raichu tampoco se salva, se lo pone algo similar al traje de Ash ya que el va acompañar a Ash y va a ser quien lleve el anillo de Ash en su momento.

Llega la hora, Ash se presenta en la casa del profesor, al asomarse por la puerta se sorprende del tramo desde la puerta hasta el altar con tanta gente y con todos sus Pokémones esperando, Ash se ve invadido por los nervios, su madre lo anima al igual que gran amigo…Raichu y ambos logran calmarlo, una vez que oye la música que anuncia su entrada, Ash respira profundo y camina acompañado de su madre y de Raichu hasta el altar donde se queda solo y frente a el…el padre que los va a casar, todos en espera de Misty, cuando esta hace su aparición todos quedan boquiabiertos al ver el hermoso vestido que les habían echo sus hermanas; este no era de color blanco, si no de un azul claro, con bordes adornados de una azul más oscuro, un velo muy hermoso de color celeste, cargando un hermoso ramo de flores color turquesa y violetas, Misty camina con los ojos cerrados guiada por el sonido de su Azumarril y por sus hermanas, una vez en el Altar que se queda sola con Ash es que abre los ojos, ve a Ash y le pregunta en susurro-¿nervioso?-a lo que Ash responde con el mismo tono de voz-un poco…¿y tu?-Misty le devuelve la respuesta y luego separa su mirada y vea al frente, igual hace Ash, una vez echo el juramento se dispone a el bendecir los anillos, Raichu entra por un lado, mientras que Azumarril por el otro, ambos pokémones suben por unas pequeñas escaleras se les hizo con los anillos en unos pequeños cojines de color negro, Ash no puede evitar ver el anillo de Misty, este estaba echo de oro, y aun que sus hermanas no le había puesto una piedra trueno a forma de diamante…les pusieron una rayas de color marrón similar a las que tendría un Pikachu en su espalda, no era el anillo más serio…pero iba con Ash.

Una vez bendecidos estos, Raichu se voltea y Ash toma su anillo en ese momento es cuando se le hace a Ash la pregunta-¿Aceptas a Misty como tu esposa, para amarla…?-y en ese momento es cuando Ash pronuncia las palabras más hermosas que Misty pudo haber oído-Acepto-dice Ash mientras le pone el anillo, a Misty se le es imposible resistir la felicidad y una lagrima solitaria aparece en su rostro, ahora es el turno de Misty, Azumarril se voltea y Misty toma el anillo y se le hace la misma pregunta que a Ash-¿Aceptas a Ash como tu esposo, para amarlo…?-Misty pronuncia la misma palabra que pronuncio Ash con un poco de llanto en su tono de voz-Acepto-y le coloca el anillo a Ash, Raichu y Azumarril bajan y se retiran dejando de nuevo a Ash y Misty en el altar, en este momento se pronuncian las palabras más esperadas por ambos-Yo los declaro, marido y mujer, el novio puede besar a la novia-el momento más esperado por ambos, Ash y Misty se acercan, quitándole el velo no hay palabras, solo una mirada por parte de ambos que expresaba la felicidad que sentían ambos, besándose en ese momento si basilar, en ese momento todos, empiezan a gritar, otros a llorar en catarata, mientras que otros aplauden con algunas lagrimas que se deslizan por sus rostros, Ash y Misty se encontraban sordos, no oían los gritos ni aplausos en ese corto, pero bello momento, solo sintieron los latidos de el otro. Y solo pensar de la forma que este par se conoció, técnicamente por el "robo" de una bicicleta y ahora…son marido…y mujer.

**¿Les gusto? Que les pareció¿termina aquí…?, pues………NNNOOOOOOO, son cinco caps y apenas voy por el tercero…xD, esta vez si los voy a dejar a la espera, ya que no les voy decir el nombre del siguiente cap, esperare sus Reviews y espero que hasta ahora este Fic sea de su agrado, y espero que lo sigan leyendo xD, nos vemos en el siguiente cap xD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahora Ash y Misty viven juntos xD, que sera lo que suceda a esta pareja, como se llevaran juntos…si les gusto la boda, quedaron con las ansias…entonces, no se pierdan este cap XD, espero lo disfruten y sea nuevamente de su agrado xD**

**Inicia una nueva vida.**

Al amanecer del día siguiente, cuando Ash despertaba, presencio una escena muy bonita para el, Misty durmiendo a su lado, mientras retiraba el cabello que cubría el rostro de Misty esta se despertaba, al verlo mostró una sonrisa muy dulce en su rostro, si levantar su cabeza, movió su mano detrás del cuello de Ash y lo acerco para besarlo, Ash no opuso la mas mínima resistencia ante la acción de Misty.

Ash rompió aquel beso, pero mantuvo su rostro muy cerca de su esposa diciéndole con un tono de voz muy suave-¿como amaneciste…esposa mía…?-Misty mantiene la misma sonrisa que tenia y le responde en el mismo tono de voz que Ash-muy bien, feliz de verte a mi lado…esposo mió…-Ash le muestra una sonrisa y se queda a su lado contemplándola por un rato, haciéndole caricias en el rostro, después de este rato, Ash se levanta y le pregunta a Misty si desea comer algo, Misty le responde que luego, que continuara durmiendo, nuevamente cierra sus ojos y cae dormida.

Ash sale de su cuarto y al asomarse ve a su mama llorando en la sala, se le acerca, y al verlo su madre se lanza a abrazarlo, Ash la recibe y se imagina el porque esta llorando, Delia se separa, lo sujeta por los hombros y le dice-sabia que llegaría este día…pero no creí que fuera tan pronto-su mama se limpia una lagrima y continua-ya no eres un niño pequeño…ya eres un todo un hombre…-Delia se disponía continuar cuando Ash la detiene y es el quien habla ahora-Mama…realmente…no se que pueda decir que te haga sentir mejor…sabes que nos iremos dentro de una semana…e imagino que te sentirás sola-Ash toma la mano derecha de su madre y la sujeta con sus dos manos y continua-pero no yo seria lo que soy ahora si no fuese por ti, no tendría lo que tengo ahora, si tu no hubieras estado a mi lado…si alguna vez me…quiero decir…NOS necesitas…háznoslos saber, porque recuerda…que no soy el único miembro de esta familia…Raichu, Azumarril, Mimi, Misty, y todos nuestros Pokémones también son miembros de esta familia…y siempre te ayudaremos si nos necesitas-dicho esto Ash abrasa a su madre haciendo que esta llore aun más pero…al mismo tiempo Delia se calma internamente, Mimi sale de la cocina diciéndole a Ash que su desayuno esta listo, este le pide permiso a su mama, y esta se lo concede.

El resto de la semana que permanecen en pueblo paleta, Ash y Misty se la pasan de forma muy relajada, ya que…gracias a Mewtwo, su casa estaba lista, y amueblada, su zona de batalla también estaba lista, lo único que faltaba es que ellos se mudaran, y gracias a Scott, tenían boletos de avión de Ciudad Viridian a Ciudad Fushia los cuales no tenían fecha de expiración, podían irse cuando quisieran.

Al finalizar esa semana Scott se presenta en la casa de antigua casa de Ash des dende este, Misty, Raichu y Azumarril se despiden de Delia, Gary, Tracey y el Profesor Oak, Ash se monta atrás con Misty y le sugiere que sujete bien fuerte a Azumarril y que se ponga el cinturón salen de pueblo paleta a la misma hora que la ves pasada.

Al llegar a Ciudad Viridian Misty y Azumarril casi y besan el suelo al poder bajarse del auto de Scott, Ash y Raichu también se bajan tambaleándose, Scott se despide y se aleja levantando una cortina de polvo-Ash…NUNCA JAMAS ME HAGAS SUBIR AL CARRO DE ESE LOCO-Ash no prestaba atención a lo que Misty decía, lo único en lo que se preocupaba era en dejar de ver Pidgeys volando alrededor de su cabeza, una ves que ambos vuelven en si, caminan hasta el aeropuerto, los pasajes de Scott, eran los de una avión privado, todos cuatros se montan y se dirigen a Ciudad Fushia.

En su viaje inicial, Ash y Misty no habían entrado a esta ciudad, solo habían ido al Gimnasio Fushia que se encuentra en las montañas cercanas a la ciudad, Ciudad Fushia, no era una ciudad muy grande, pero tenia una aeropuerto, hospital-(algo muy importante)-tiendas, en fin, una ciudad pequeña pero por lo visto…tranquila, aunque tenían un taxi que los llevaría a su casa, en las afuera de la ciudad, cerca de la playa, todos 4 deciden irse caminando.

Cuando llegan es cerca del anochecer y se sorprenden al ver su casa y la zona de batalla, en la playa, no tan cerca de la orilla, se había construido algo similar a un gran domo, Ash y Misty entran seguidos por sus Pokémones, dentro de este un gran estadio, con campo variable, a uno de agua, rocoso, o de hierva.

En cuanto a su casa…se encontraba tal dijo Scott, cerca de la playa, pero se sorprenden al ver el parecido de su casa con la del Profesor Oak, una escalera que suben por una colina la cual da con su casa, al llegar hasta arriba, abren la puerta y entran primero sus Pokémones, se asombran de la forma que estaba decorada su casa, y siguen atónitos por el parecido que seguía teniendo con la del profesor Oak, era una casa cómoda, tenían su propio tele-transportador de Pokebolas, una cocina espaciosa, una sala de estar también bastante espaciosa, estudio y varias habitaciones en el piso de arriba, pero el cuarto de ellos era el más grande con una gran cama matrimonial, un baño bastante amplio; también, en el piso de abajo una puerta de vidrio que daba a un gran terreno, se podía divisar un pequeño lago artificial a la distancia, unas zonas con bastantes árboles como si fuesen un pequeño bosque, y algo similar a unas montañas dentro del mismo terreno de su casa-Scott no bromeo al decir que tendría un terreno similar al del Profesor-comento Ash, luego añade Misty-si…pero recuerda que fue Mewtwo quien construyo esto-ambos terminan de contemplar aquel gran terreno y entran, Raichu y Azumarril se encontraban jugando mientras Ash y Misty recorrían la casa, pero rápidamente se ven invadidos por el sueño y se duermen en el sofá como siempre, Raichu acurrucado y Azumarril usándolo como almohada, después de contemplar tan bonita escena, Ash y Misty cenan, luego suben a su cuarto y se acuestan a dormir.

Los meses pasan rápidamente, y con un par de hechos bastante peculiares, al día siguiente de la llega de Ash y Misty a su nueva casa, al día siguiente Ash y Misty reciben todas sus Pokebolas y sacan a todos sus Pokémones para que conozcan sus nuevo hogar y también, a partir de ese día comienza el entrenamiento de Misty, técnicamente, Misty entrena desde que amanece, hasta que se oculta el sol, o hasta donde su maestro…Lucario, se lo permita, y por las tardes, se dedica a estudiar con Ash el cuerpo de los Pokémones tal cual lo había echo antes Ash.

Misty es una persona insistente, constante, dedicada y que se esfuerza al máximo, si no estaba entrenando, iba a nadar con sus Pokémones o a la playa, claro…que con la rutina de ejercicios que Lucario le ponía a Misty, sin mencionar que nadaba casi todos los días, cuando podía…el cuerpo de Misty se iba fortaleciendo y su apariencia también cambiaba un poco, no a la de una físico culturista, pero su cuerpo espesaba a tener "curvas" más firmes, aun que Ash siendo su esposo, durmiendo con ella, viviendo con ella, bañándose con ella, fuese en la playa o en el lago, le costaba un poco verla debido a como se fortalecía su cuerpo, y sobre todo le costaba verla en traje de baño después de bañarse, ya que aparecían algunas escenas un tanto oscuras en su cabeza-Ash aun seguía siendo una persona penosa, de echo, a el le costaba creer hasta donde había podido llegar con Misty, y en ocasiones, cuando el cuerpo de Misty "brilla" a cualquier luz, ciertas escenas de un pasado secreto aparecían en la cabeza de Ash, son estas escenas las que hacían que Ash se sonrojara a veces al ver a Misty…por más que ella fuera su esposa.

Ash también pasaba mucho tiempo con Misty, si ella no entrenaba con Lucario, era Ash quien lo hacia, y Misty se asombraba, ya que a diferencia suya, Lucario usaba todos su ataques contra Ash, Garra Metálica, Bomba de Pulso, todos sus ataques eran apuntados contra el, ya que si a el lo tacase enfrentase a un Pokémon, los ataques de este serian apuntados contra el, y aun así, Ash nunca salía herido, se puede decir que el tiempo que Ash pasaba con Misty fue lo que desato el primer suceso antes mencionado.

Misty progresaba rápido, de echo, para practicar sus ataques, el primer blanco según lucario debía ser Ash, ya que si no podía darle siquiera la pela a el…no podría hacer mucho contra un Pokémon como Nidoking, al comienzo a Ash no le tomaba mucho tiempo derivar a Misty, pero después, las batallas se hacían cada vez más largas, por más intensas que fueran, al final siempre se reían, de echo, ya que esas practicas era una de las pocas actividades que hacían juntos, las disfrutaban mucho; un día mientras entrenaba, notaron algo que se había estado conteniendo, Meganium pasa muy cerca de donde entrenaban Ash y Misty y la notan "MUY" molesta, esta se dirigía hasta una zona con muchos árboles, Lucario le comenta a Ash que Meganium se encuentra así desde hace un tiempo, se la mantenía molesta, pero no se le veía tanto como en ese momento, Ash pone una expresión pensativa, luego dice-Misty…dejaremos esto hasta aquí por hoy…creo saber porque esta molesta Meganium-dicho esto, Ash se fue buscarla.

Ash encuentra a Meganium bajo unos árboles, acurrucada, pero despierta y aun con esa expresión de furia en sus ojos, Ash al verla le pregunta de forma muy serena-Hola…te importa si te hago compañía-a lo que Meganium responde-claro…no hay problema-Ash escucha en Meganium ese tono de voz algo de rabia; Ash se sienta y se recuesta sobra Meganium y le pregunta-dime…¿Por qué esa cara tan molesta?-Meganium no da respuesta, luego Ash prosigue sacando su As-Meganium…para mi…desde hace tiempo dejo de ser un secreto que tu estas enamorada mió-Meganium al oir esas palabras, simplemente cierra sus ojos-se que lo estas…tu forma de comportante lo demuestra…acaso…estarías dispuesta a cualquier cosa para llamar la atención-pregunta Ash dirigiéndole la mira, Meganium levanta su cabeza para ver a Ash, pero en esta ocasión no ve una dulce mira, si no una severa y muy seria, Ash prosigue-No pienso permitirte que descargues es frustración sobre tus amigos…y mucho menos…sobre Misty-Meganium no puede apartar la mirada de Ash pero empieza a llorar de forma descontrolada, Ash se levanta y esta vez se sienta frete a ella prosiguiendo-Meganium…deja de torturarte, te guste o no, lo que tu deseas no es posible, yo te quiero, al igual que quiero todos mis Pokémones…si realmente me amas como crees…¿porque no puedes feliz por la decisión que tome?.

Es que…-dice Meganium en llanto, pero Ash la detiene y prosigue-Meganium…si no puedes ser feliz estando a mi lado…entonces eres libre de irte, no te lo impediré…te digo esto porque no quiero que llegues al punto de hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirás-dice Ash acariciándole la cara a Meganium-ya deja de llorar, trata de ser feliz sin mi…tu sabes que si me necesitas…estaré a tu lado como el gran amigo que soy…hay un dicho que dice "si lo amas, déjalo ir"-Meganium comprende lo que Ash le quiso decir con eso y su llanto empieza a parar-prométeme que trataras de ser feliz sin mi, y que a partir de ahora serás una buena chica¿me lo prometes?-Meganium asiste con la cabeza y vuelve a ver esa expresión serena y amigable en el rostro de Ash, este le da un beso entre sus antenas y la abraza por el cuello, se levantan y cada quien sigue por su camino.

Ya han pasado poco más de tres meses y poco más de una semana del incidente Meganium, es aquí cuando se presenta el otro incidente, Ash empieza a notar que Raichu se vuelve un poco más misterioso, sale de la casa después de desayunar al terreno y cuando mucho lo ven en el almuerzo y en ocasiones no lo ven hasta la noche, Azumarril se la pasaba sola y se veía un poco deprimida, pasan dos semanas desde que Raichu a estado con este comportamiento, exactamente a las dos semanas, en la mañana, Misty se encuentra sola en la casa, ya que Ash se había ido volando en Charizard para hacer algunas compras, Misty iba a la cocina por algo de beber cuando encuentra a Azumarril sentada en la escalera de la puerta de vidrio llorando, Misty se le acerca, se sienta a su lado y le pregunta con un tono de voz de preocupación-¿que tu sucede Azumarril, que paso?

¡RAICHU ES UN GRAN TONTO!-responde Azumarril gritando y clavando su rostro en la pierna de Misty, al verla así Misty la carga y le dice con un tono de voz sereno-¿que sucedió… que hizo?-Azumarril responde-me amenazo con electrocutarme porque lo estaba molestando…!ES UN TONTO, ES UN GRAN TONTO!-vuelve a gritar y se tira al pecho de Misty a llorar, Misty la acaricia la espalda y le dice manteniendo aquel tono de voz-lo amas…¿no es así?-Azumarril asiste con la cabeza, luego Misty se la separa y le dice-Raichu…es el Pokémon de Ash, no seria raro que tuviera algo de la personalidad de Ash en el-pero Azumarril objeta y grita nuevamente-¡PERO DESPUES DE LO QUE HEMOS HECHO, DE CÓMO HEMOS ESTADO VIVIENDO, NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO SE HALLA DADO CUENTA DE LO QUE SIENTO POR EL, ES QUE…!-Azumarril seguiría gritando si Misty no le hubiera puesto un dedo en su pequeña boca.

Quizás si se dio cuenta de lo que sientes y por eso no quieres que lo molestes-Azumarril queda confundida al oir esas palabras de Misty, esta sonríe y luego prosigue-piénsalo bien…como tu dices…duermen juntos, tu encima de el, se pasan todo el día juntos, además lo más importante…cambio por ti…tu le diste la piedra trueno que lo convirtió en lo que es…cambio por ti…no creo que lo hubiera echo si no sintiera algo por ti…¿no lo crees así?-Azumarril se queda pensativa al oir aquellas palabras de Misty, en ese momento Charizard desciende cargando varias bolsas al igual que Ash, este se baja del lomo de Charizard, y al ver a Azumarril dice-así que…si te hizo llorar-ambas chicas presentes quedan confundidas al oir esas palabras, Charizard, deja sus bolsas, Ash se despide y se va-como sabias que Azumarril estaba Ó había llorado…-pregunta Misty intrigada, a lo que Ash responde mientras pasa por el lado de Misty con algunas bolsas-Raichu me lo dijo, le pidió a Noctowl que cuando llegáramos, nos llevara hasta donde el estaba, me pidió que me disculpara de su parte con Azumarril por haberle gritado y por haberla echo llorar, que no quería que se acercara por estaba preparando una sorpresa-se puede decir que Azumarril…"para su llanto en seco" al oir eso y mira a Misty quien tenia una sonrisa la cual decía "vez, yo tenia razón" Ash sale para buscar más bolsas, y continua-me pidió también que te dijera que te presentaras donde el te grito esta noche…pero esta noche y no antes-una sonrisa ilumina el rostro de Azumarril, salta de las piernas de Misty, le agradece por haberla oído y se desaparece de la vista, luego Misty se levanta, toma el resto de las bolsas y las lleva a la cocina donde Ash ya estaba guardando parte de la compra, Misty pone las bolsas en la mesa y dice-por lo visto…el amor esta en el aire…-Ash muestra una leve sonrisa y responde sin apenas volteando su cabeza para ver a Misty-por lo visto no somos los únicos enamorados…esperemos que les valla bien a Raichu y Azumarril-dicho esto, regresa a su tarea de guardar las compras.

Esa noche cerca de las diez, Azumarril se presenta en donde había visto a Raichu, cerca de una de las zonas con árboles, al ver salir a Raichu todo cubierto de polvo, esta estaba toda sonrojada, Raichu muestra una sonrisa y le pide que lo siga, ambos se internan en esa zona, Azumarril estaba un poquito nerviosa, pero se sorprende cuando llegan a un sitio como en el que los habían encontrado Ash y Misty en la casa del profesor, pero este...era diferente, Raichu, técnicamente, había construido una casa, las paredes de esta estaban echas con ramas y a estas atadas hojas, un techo con forma de cono, pero si pico, en lugar de eso, un traga luz, cuando Raichu le muestra la entrada a Azumarril quitando lo que era "una cortina de hojas", puede ver adentro un gran nido en el medio, aparte de eso Raichu tuvo que escarbar entre las raíces y bloquear toda posibilidad de que estas crecieran para hacer dos depósitos, uno de agua, y uno para comida, ambos estaban llenos y como tapas rocas, y un balde echo de hojas, Azumarril estaba muda al ver eso, se voltea ve a Raichu un poco cansado, bosteza y luego muestra un sonrisa nerviosa-te daré todos los detalles mañana…solo te diré que esta será mi…Ó nuestra nueva casa…Ash y Misty no pueden tener privacidad total con la sensibilidad de nuestros oídos-decía mientras caminaba hacia el nido y seguía bostezando-ni tampoco nosotros podríamos tener privacidad con ellos ahí, así que por eso construí este sitio-Raichu se acurruca en el nido y continuaba hablando pero ya con los ojos cerrados-discúlpame por haberte gritado y buenas noches…-con esto Raichu cayo dormido, a Azumarril se le salen lagrimas de felicidad, pero decide no despertar a su compañero…a su pareja…a si que simplemente le da un beso en la frente…se acuesta al lado suyo y le dice casi en susurro-buenas noches Raichu-cayendo así dormida.

Era casi media noche y Ash y Misty aun estaban despiertos, estaban hablando de cómo la estaban pasando en su NUEVA VIDA juntos, Misty estaba sentada en la cama con su pijama de Azumarril, y Ash, también sentado en la cama, pero con una que le había regalado Misty, naranja con caras de Raichu, Ash le estaba contando a Misty hacer de lo sucedido con Meganium, pero nota que esta no estaba prestando atención, se le acerca por detrás y le pregunta-¿en que piensas?-a lo que Misty responde con un tono inocente-nada-Ash sabia que Misty estaba pensando en algo e insiste hasta el punto que empieza a hacerle cosquillas puyándola con sus dedos en la espalda y el estomago.

YA…PARA-dice Misty riendo al tiempo que se levanta para alejarse de Ash, al verlo, pone una expresión inocente, y dice-si quieres saber en que pienso…trata de adivinarlo, si acierta, te lo haré saber-Ash acepta el desafió y se levanta, primero empieza a dar vueltas alrededor de Misty pensando, hasta que solo tres ideas quedan en su mente dice-querrás…¿decirme algo?-Ash pone su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Misty-querrás…¿mostrarme algo?-se pone detrás de ella y pone la otra mano en su otro hombro-Ó-con esto empieza a recorrer los brazos de Misty y una vez que llega por debajo del pecho de Misty la abraza diciendo-querrás hacer algo.

Misty al sentir el abrazo de Ash respira profundamente, hace que Ash le de un poco de movimiento, se voltea y le permite a Ash abrazarla de nuevo una vez que ya envolvió el cuello de Ash con sus brazos, con un tono de voz muy suave responde-estuviste cerca, y casi aciertas…lo que quiero…es tener algo-Ash acerca su rostro al de Misty y le dice con un tono igual de suave-en ese caso…ya se lo que quieres…pero lo que quieres…no se puede conseguir sin hacer algo antes…-Misty suelta una risita y prosigue-si, así es…y por eso te lo pido…la pregunta es…podrás darme lo que te pido…-Ash responde haciendo cita de un recuerdo-hace diez años, casi once, me dijiste…" la próxima vez que lo hagamos…quiero que sea por amor………si…por amor, es decir…que esa próxima vez estemos buscando un hijo" para mi…nosotros nos comprometimos desde ese día…y para hacerlo como pediste en esa ocasión se requiere de dos cosas importantes

Uno…que exista amor entre nosotros…que si existe-dice Misty acercado cada vez so rostro al de Ash, siendo este quien termine de hablar-y dos…que estés en fecha…¿lo estas…?-Misty responde al tiempo que sujetaba la nuca de Ash con su mano derecha, al mismo tiempo sintió como el brazo izquierdo de Ash bajaba hasta su cintura y el derecho subía hasta su nuca-si no lo estuviera…no te lo pediría…entonces…puedes-Ash retira su mira de Misty riéndose por un momento, luego la regresa y dice casi en susurró-solo digamos que esta noche será una muy…MUY larga-con esto terminaron de juntar sus rostros con beso…con la esperanza de que lo harían esa noche…les trajese lo que tanto deseaban ambos…un bebe…

**Ya con un Lemon me basta…el que se quiera imaginar esta escena…que lo haga y ya xD, con esto creo que se podrán imaginar el final de este Fic…el ultimo cap…no les dire el nombre…solo les diré, que en el ultimo cap de este Fic…se habrá otro capitulo de la vida de Ash y Misty…la pregunta es…se llenaran esas hojas…Ó…se quedaran en el misterio…eso lo decidirán ustedes con su Reviews XD, nos vemos en el siguiente cap xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**El cap más corto, pero el cap definitivo, espero que les halla gustado, hasta ahora y espero que disfruten al máximo de este Fic, pues este es el ultimo cap de "Una nueva Vida", nuevamente, espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten xD**

**Un brillante futuro.**

Llega un nuevo día, son más de las diez y Ash y Misty no hacen su aparición, esto le extraña a Raichu y Azumarril quienes van a buscarlos en su casa.

Ash y Misty se encontraban durmiendo placidamente, Misty encima de Ash, la vestimenta de ambos era tan solo la parte de abajo de sus pijamas y bien arropados en su cama, después de la noche que tuvieron ambos…no era de extrañarse que aun estuviesen durmiendo, Ash se despierta debido a que oye a Raichu tocar la puerta de su cuarto, Raichu llama y Ash le responde aun con un tono de voz soñoliento-ahora bajamos-con esto Raichu y Azumarril dejan de insistir y se van, Ash empieza a sacudir suavemente a Misty con el fin de despertarla, cuando esta abre sus ojos y ve el rostro de Ash lo saluda con un tono de voz soñoliento pero a la vez feliz-¿como estas mi amor…como amaneciste?-a lo que Ash responde un poco más despabilado-muy bien, con un poco de resaca, pero estoy bien…¿y tu?…¿como amaneciste?-Misty responde aun con su tono de voz-con sueño…déjame dormir un poco más…¿quieres?-Ash no se lo permite y nuevamente empieza a puyarla con los dedos en la espalda y en los costados hasta que Misty le pide a Ash que se detenga y le dice que se levantara.

¿Que hora es?-pregunta Misty aun acostada esperando que Ash le pase la parte de arriba de su pijama-las diez y cuarto…¿a que hora terminamos…a que hora nos acostamos que nos paramos tan tarde…?-responde Ash a la pregunta de Misty y hace una nueva mientras toma la parte de arriba de la pijama de Misty-la cual estaba en el sitio en el que Misty estaba parada antes de que esa noche comenzara-y se la arroja, Misty la atrapa y mientras se la pone, responde a la pregunta de Ash mientras bosteza-un cuarto para las tres-Ash se queda frió y se detiene en seco al oir la hora, le pregunta nuevamente la hora a Misty, a lo que ella responde mientras se levantaba y entraba en el baño y con un tono de voz más despabilado-ya te dije, un cuarto para las tres, tal cual dijiste…fue una noche MUY larga…pero bastante agradable.

Un cuarto para las tres…-se decía Ash en su cabeza-eso quiere decir…que estuvimos "jugando"…por casi tres horas…-Misty sale del baño y ve a Ash aun tieso, pone una sonrisa en su rostro, se pone frente suyo y lo envuelve con sus brazos-¿Por qué te extraña…después de todo lo que hicimos…te párese que nos acostaríamos más temprano…?-Ash con un tono un tono de voz de asombro responde-pero…es que…fueron…CASI TRES HORAS-Misty sigue-y…si solo nos hubiéramos dedicado a lo esencial…esa noche no hubiera sido tan larga…pero…según recuerdo, tanto tu…como mi persona…pedíamos detener "lo esencial" para disfrutar al máximo y evitar que esa noche terminara tan rápido…además de que nos poníamos a "jugar" con el cuerpo del otro…-Ash estaba por seguir discutiendo cuando Misty le pone un dedo en sus labios y continua-Ash…eso ya no importa, no importa cuanto tiempo estuvimos haciendo eso…lo que importa-tomo la mano izquierda de Ash y la lleva hasta un poco más debajo de su obligo-lo que importa es lo que me diste esa noche…que esta aquí adentro…si es posible…eso podría convertirse en un bebe…NUESTRO BEBE-con eso Ash simplemente se callo, Misty muestra una expresión de ternura, le hace unas caricias en el rostro a Ash, le da un beso en los labios y le dice que va a hacer el desayuno, dejando a Ash solo en el cuarto, Ash ve su pijama se la pone y luego se dice-supongo que tiene razón…pero aun así…¡¡¡FUERON CASI TRES HORAS!!!

Cuando baja, Ash encuentra a Misty preparando el desayuno y hablando con Raichu y Azumarril, es cuando se entera de la nueva casa y del motivo de esta, tanto Ash como Misty agradecen que ni Raichu, ni Azumarril estaban en la casa, se habían olvidado de ellos, porque los pudieron haber oído debido a la sensibilidad de sus oídos, pero ignorando eso, les gusto bastante lo que Raichu había echo, después de que Raichu y Azumarril se retiran, Ash se acerca a Misty la abraza, y le pide que le de la noticia cuando quiera…siempre y cuando el no la descubra sea porque halla quedado o no, Misty no le ve problema, pero dice que lo dejara en el suspenso este mes, a Ash no le importa, otra cosa que le dice Ash a Misty y mas que algo que decir, una sugerencia, y es abandonar el entrenamiento…por ahora, para evitar que le suceda algo a su futuro bebe…en caso de que Misty halla quedado embarazada.

El tiempo pasa, y Misty no le ha dicho nada aun a Ash, dado que las prácticas se detuvieron, Misty más que todo se la pasa nadando, pero ahora Ash puede ver a Misty de cualquier forma sin sentir pena, sin mencionar que se hicieron un nuevo hábito muy…poco usual, debes en cuando-por lo general, una vez por semana-se bañan juntos, realizando el juego que…Ash invento hace casi once años…Ash enjabona a Misty y Misty a Ash.

Se termino de cumplir el plazo que la Liga le había dado a Ash para abrir oficialmente su zona de batalla, el día que Ash se disponía a abrir su zona de batalla…saliendo de su casa acompañado de su eterno compañero, Raichu más cinco Pokémones elegidos por el dentro de sus Pokebolas lo único que pudieron decir fue-este será un LARGO día-frente a su zona de batalla…más de treinta entrenadores buscando enfrentarse al Maestro Pokémon y obtener su medalla, las condiciones impuestas por la liga para obtener la medalla de Ash no eran las más simples, las más fáciles, cada entrenador debía enfrentarse en una batalla de tres contra tres, y vencer a los tres Pokémones de Ash, fuesen cuales fuesen y en el campo que fuese, Misty estaría de referí y todos los Pokémones, tanto de Ash como de Misty estaban en sus Pokebolas y listos para ser transportados en caso de ser necesario un cambio de equipo.

El día fue agotador…pero sorprendente, ningún entrenador pudo vencer a ninguno de los Pokémones de Ash; Ash necesito cambiar de equipo un par de veces, pero no porque hallan sido derrotados, si no por cansancio, Ash termina alrededor de las tres de la tarde, cansado de estar dando tantas ordenes, una tras otra, sentía que su cerebro iba a explotar, Raichu…el Pokémon más usado por Ash, estaba en las mismas condiciones que el, pero Azumarril le ayuda a recuperarse así como Misty lo hace con Ash, después de que Misty acompaña a Ash a la casa, ella se va en Charizard a hacer unas compras, dejando a Ash solo en la casa.

Ash saca a todos sus Pokémones de sus Pokebolas para que se puedan estirar y relajar, el día pasa normal y Ash se extraña un poco de que Misty no llegase siendo ya alrededor de las siete, cuando Charizard llega Ash estaba terminando de tomar una ducha, se asoma pero no ve ninguna bolsa, decide hacerse el "loco" y no baja, sino que espera a Misty en su cuarto.

Cuando Misty entra lo hace pateando la puerta y maldiciendo a sus hermanas, Ash le pregunta porque semejantes maldiciones y amenazas para con sus hermanas, a lo que Misty responde eufórica y cruzando sus brazos-¡ESE TRIO DE INUTILES, SIEMPRE HABLANDO Y PREGUNTANDO MÁS DE LA CUENTA!-Ash pregunta confundido mientras cierra la puerta, para luego posar sus manos en los hombros de sus esposa-que sucedió, que le dijiste para que hicieran preguntaran más de la cuenta…-a lo que Misty responde gritando nuevamente-¡NO LES PUEDO DAR UNA NOTICIA SIN QUE ESAS DESGRACIADAS EMPIECEN A IRSE POR OTRO EXTREMO!-¡Que noticia!-pregunta Ash sobresaltado apenas Misty termina de hablar-la expresión de Misty cambia súbitamente a una felicidad, Ash queda confundido por un momento hasta que Misty lo explica en cinco palabras-vamos a tener un bebe-Ash queda mudo y no se cree lo que acaba de escuchar, le pide a Misty que lo repita y así lo hace, Ash sigue tieso hasta que bruscamente abraza a Misty y la levanta por lo aires gritando de felicidad en conjunto a ella-eso quiere decir…que tienes alrededor de…dos meses-Misty asiste con la cabeza y Ash nuevamente se lanza a abrazarla

Hay algo más, le di la noticia a tu mama desde el hospital-comenta Misty-al comienzo…quería matarte, pero después de que le explique las cosas…si veía muy contenta y dice que vendrá a vivir con nosotros hasta que yo de a luz. Ash esta realmente emocionado con la noticia, tanto así, que va en busca de sus Pokémones para dar la noticia, Misty en ese momento ve a Ash como un niño al que le prometieron un juguete nuevo por la forma en la que se comportaba, pero eso simplemente hizo que se riera de el y al mismo tiempo que sintiera algo muy calido en su interior.

Los siguientes meses pasan como si nada, al día siguiente de la noticia, se aparece la Delia y Mimi en la casa de Ash y Misty, al llegar, lo primero que hacen es felicitarlos por la gran noticia y ambas vienen dispuestas a ayudar en todo lo que este en su alcance, ya que era mejor Delia que ayudara a Misty ya que ella había pasado por ello, que Ash que su conocimiento era vago y casi nulo de cómo cuidar a una persona embarazada, también…DESEA que su hijo nazca completamente saludable, así que para evitar cualquier lesión o problema en su futuro hijo…o hija…Ash decide dormir en un saco de dormir en el su cuarto, mientras Misty duerme sola en la cama matrimonial, no tan solo Ash y Delia, cada vez que pueden y se les pide, cualquier Pokémon de cualquiera de los dos entrenadores ayuda en todo lo que puede.

Al cuarto mes, Misty…esta vez acompañada por Ash van al hospital para hacerse un examen de ultra-sonido donde el doctor les dice el sexo de su futuro bebe…y este va a ser…una niña, el saber que iban a tener un bebe ya era una emoción demasiado grande y que dicha emoción solo la sabría describir alguien que halla convertido en madre o padre…pero no por un descuido, si no porque realmente lo quiso…pero ahora, saber que iba a ser, les daba una calidez a ambos inmensa.

Misty no debía tener mucha actividad física…y con tanta mano dispuesta a ayudar no la necesitaba, aun que Ash TENIA que aceptar los desafíos, de cada entrenador que se presentara cada día, eso no evitaría que el estuviera con Misty cuando lo necesitara

Ash empieza a ordenar a varias tiendas ropa, cuna, juguetes, todos para su futura hija, se empieza a pintar de dos tonos de azul un cuarto-(aun que iban a tener una hija, ni Ash, ni Misty eran muy fanáticos del rosa, en su lugar, pintaron el cuarto de su futura hija para que simulara el fondo oceánico, además de cintas con pokémones de agua tiernos como Corsola, Squirtle, Horsea, Seel, Marril, entre otros.

Los meses pasan y cada vez se ve más grande el vientre de Misty, en ocasiones Misty puede sentir como su hija se mueve, lo cual genera una inmensa calidez en su interior, a Ash le preocupa que Misty pueda dar un parto prematuro, y considerando que la distancia de su casa al hospital es…BASTANTE…decide llamar a Scott, para que les informe a los de la Liga que a cerrara temporalmente su zona de batalla cuando Misty entre en el séptimo mes de gestación.

Y tal cual lo dijo, así lo hizo, al séptimo mes, cerro temporalmente y se la pasaba casi todo el día al lado de Misty ayudándola en todo lo que le pedía, al cumplir el octavo mes, Ash le llama al hospital para que envíen una ambulancia a su casa para que el transporte de una mujer embarazada e informa de su estadía en el hospital hasta que de a luz, no le importaba el precio, solo deseaba que su hija naciera sana, es aquí, cuando tanto Ash como Misty se separan por un tiempo de sus Pokémones, Raichu y Azumarril quedan a cargo de mantener el orden y de ayudar a Delia en todo lo que puedan, gracias a la ayuda de una amigo de ambos, que se mantenía fuera de la vista de todos, Misty baja "por los aires" las escaleras sin mayor esfuerzo.

Los días pasan en el hospital y Misty empieza a sentir los movimientos de su hija, estaba muy nerviosa, pero Ash siempre le decía lo mismo y eso siempre la tranquilizaba, y eso era lo siguiente-No me importa lo que me digan, yo estaré a tu lado en el momento que vallas a dar a luz, apoyándote y ayudando en todo lo que pueda.

El día tan esperado llega, Misty empieza a sentir los dolores de parto, y es atendida inmediatamente, a Ash se le entrega la ropa adecuada para entrar a la sala de parto y no se separa ni un momento de lado de Misty y siempre sujetándola por la mano; en la sala, para Misty el dolor resulta insoportable y se le es casi imposible oir las instrucciones de los médicos, son las palabras de Ash la que empiezan a hacer soportable el dolor y empiezan a destapar sus oídos, Ash sujeta todo el tiempo la mano de Misty y no le quita la mira de encima, Misty siente que algo empieza a salir, es incapaz de ver, solo sigue las ordenes que le dan los médicos y escuchar la dulce voz de Ash, hasta que…el dolor cesa y queda Misty jadeando viendo a Ash, ninguno de los dos voltea su mirada hasta que oyen el llanto de una bebe, ambos voltean al mismo tiempo y ven aun enfermera llevarles un toalla rosa, cuando descubren una parte de esta, ven lo que para ellos es su máxima demostración de amor, una hermosa bebe con un color de piel idéntico al de su padre, cabello lacio, largo de un color rojo oscuro, en lugar del rojo de Misty, los ojos en el leve momento resultan igual al de la madre, en ese momento de ternura, de felicidad indescriptible…Ash plantea una pregunta que nunca se habían planteado-y…¿Cómo la llamaremos…?-a lo que Misty responde sin quietarle la viste a su hija-que se llame igual que tu mama, Delia…-dirigiendo su mirada a Ash continua-después de todo…ella nos ayudo mucho en estos meses.

Delia…si te gusta a ti, entonces yo no tengo problemas-respondió dirigiendo su mirada a su hija, siendo este el inicio de una nueva etapa en de la vida de Ash y Misty, quizás…la etapa más difícil…pero la más hermosa en toda sus vidas

**Así termina este Fic, espero que les halla gustado y lo hallan disfrutado xD, agradecimientos sinceros a todos aquellos que leyeron y/o publicaron sus Reviews, nos veremos en otro Fic, hasta la siguiente ocasión xD**


End file.
